Our Last Summer
by inreverie89
Summary: He loves her and she loves him. Yet stubbornness keeps them fighting and hurting each other. Will spending the last summer at the Burrow help Scorpius and Rose realize they belong together?
1. Roller Coaster

A/N: A big thank-you to my beta, who is doing a brilliant job on editing these awfully long chapters!

Albus Severus Potter, the prat!

Of all the places in the world, he has to take us to a muggle amusement park!

It's not that I don't like crowded places. It's just I don't like roller coasters. And I'm pretty sure the boys in our gang will make us ride many roller coasters.

You may wonder about my flying skills or whether I play Quidditch when I'm at Hogwarts. To be honest with you, I avoid riding a broom at all cost. I would never understand the fascination that goes with flying and danger, be it Albus or my dad or my brother, or most of the Weasley family members. The only reason why I sit, and yell, and cheer as a spectator in Quidditch is because they love the game which is as pointless as the name would suggest.

My flying skill is so mediocre that dad had to pick the slowest broom for me, with two handles and seatbelt, when he figured I still had to pass the flying course at school.

Anyways, that's the short story about my fear of heights and anything that takes me off the ground or makes my stomach turn upside down, such as a roller coaster.

But I have no choice, unfortunately today. Today is Albus's birthday and he gets to do whatever he likes as according to the Weasely family tradition, which the git Malfoy was kind enough to remind me.

"Let's try the Dragon Fight. It's the most thrilling ride in Muggle London according to the Witch Weekly!" I cover my ears as Albus suddenly yells, already racing towards the ride. His girlfriend, Genevie Finnigan, joins the mad run with him.

"Oi! Al! Isn't playing Quidditch every week enough for your flying addiction? I'm pretty sure everyone here prefers attractions that are on land, like Bumper Carts or Bumper Boats." I slowly lower my hands, rolling my eyes at him, trying not to look at the giant monastery he was referring.

"Scared, Weasley?" A drawl came from my right, as Malfoy steps besides me with a smirk plastered on his face. He takes any chance possible to humiliate me. That's why even if I have developed a slightest interest in him, I always pretend he's the most disgusting human being in my eyes whenever I'm around him. He'll mock me day and night if he knows my knees quiver when I look at his grey pools.

"You wish." I scowl at him, barely manage to stop the groan, knowing I have already lost this battle, though I will not go down without defeat.

"Rose, if you don't want to, you don't have to do it." I grit my teeth as Hugo appeared on my left, looking at me seriously as if he is older than me, and the prat Malfoy nods along, clearly enjoying himself, the git.

"Yes, sit here Weasley and have some cotton candy. In the meantime will you keep my sunglasses for me?" Malfoy looks ahead as he unceremoniously pushes his glasses in my hands. I stare at Malfoy, feeling irritation burn inside me.

"How about you sit here, eat that cotton candy-" I snap, roughly shoving the glasses back at him. "-and take care of your things on your own, Malfoy. I'm riding the Dragon Fight."

"Very well then." Rather than scowling me for mishandling his precious sunglasses, he smiles brightly in return.

Jason Zabini, another member of our elicit group, approaches us with eight tickets in his hand. Besides the dramatic couple no.1, Albus and Genevie, that were certainly going to sit with each other, the rest of us Malfoy, Jason, Hugo, Lily, Jasmine and I were meant to pick a ride partner.

"I'm gonna sit with Hugo!" Yells Lily.

"I'm gonna sit with Lily!" Yells Hugo, simultaneously. I rolled my eyes, feeling a headache growing. These two are as thick as bandits, or more like uncles Fred and George, as Uncle Harry would say.

"We'll sit at the front!" Hugo snatches the two tickets of the first row.

"That way we can wave and scream all we want!" Lily beams at Albus, who is grimacing.

Jasmine, Lily's part-veela friend, glances at me knowingly. Just like Malfoy and Jason, she has spent the holidays at the Burrow several times. We the Weasley gang suspect she recently develops a crush on Malfoy, seeing as he grew much taller and his silver blonde hair was more on point than ever since last summer.

Or maybe, besides Jasmine I'm the only one who notices those differences. To Lily, Hugo or Albus, Scorpius Malfoy is just the same arrogant prat with a signature irritating smirk andabnormally pointed chin. Speaking of the pointed chin, it's the feature we like to make fun of Malfoy for. We thought he could use said chin to dig some gold in California. I normally laugh when the gang teases Malfoy and his face reddens like a tomato. It's lovely to see Malfoy get mad. Honestly, I find his aristocratic feature rather charming. However, I simply keep this opinion to myself.

I'm crazy, right? You may think I'm just the next shallow girl who falls for a guy because of his appearance. That's not exactly true. I think I might have started to tolerate Malfoy since he spent the summer with us in second year. Unlike Jasmine, who recently became a visitor, Malfoy was a part of my childhood. We go all the way back to our first day on the Hogwarts train. To be precise, we fight all the way back to our first day on the Hogwarts Express.

Malfoy would laugh at me if he knew that I have started to tolerate him, maybe even like something about his appearance. Plus it's safer to keep these feelings a secret, because I don't want to be in the Malfoy's girlfriend list. I will not be caught anywhere near him in that manner, especially since he recently dumped Lana after two months in a relationship.

"Do you want to sit next to me, Rose?" Jason Zabini snaps me back to reality.

"What? Sure, Jason." I beam at him. I'm on first name basis with everyone in the gang, except Malfoy. And so is he. I'm not sure since when I'm the only Weasley that is called Weasley by Malfoy.

I guess Jasmine has given Jason a knowing wink just like she did to me. As easy-going friends as we are, Zabini and I don't mind sitting with each other. We get along pretty well, and I pretty like Jason's personality. He's funny, cool, calm and collected.

Unlike a certain arrogant ferret junior Malfoy.

"That leaves us two together." Jasmine looks up at Malfoy, beaming at him and gently grabbing his arm. Malfoy smiles back and nods politely. Knowing Malfoy for too long, one of the side-effects is I can read his face pretty well and I know he would enjoy Jasmine's company. I mean, it's no surprise thay he would: she's sweet and pretty. She's French and part veela just like my aunt Fleur.

"Are you good, Rose? Don't worry, I'm right next to you!" Jason gives me a reassuring smile as I try to brace myself for this monastery. It's just a ride, after all. My parents and Uncle Harry has faced much worse at this age.

"Mate, make sure she doesn't faint during the ride!" Malfoy pats Jason on his shoulder. I feel my panic faint slightly as irritation takes its place. Trust Malfoy to make me feel at ease at the same time to control my urge to bang his head.

"Can I hold your hand then?" I ask Jason, my cheekstinge pink as I feel silly. He quirks an eyebrow as Albus laughs, and if I'm correct, a little crease is denting Malfoy's forehead.

"People usually throw their hands up in the air, Rose. But if it makes you feel better, then yes, we can hold hands." Zabini chuckles.

"Rose, don't let it beat you. If you don't want to ride, it's not too late to change your mind." Albus throws his arm around me.

"I'm. Riding. This. Dragon. Fight." I growl in my throat.

"Good." Lily nods her heads and giggles.

Our turn arrives as we all hop on the cart. Hugo and Lily rushes to the front, followed by Albus and Genevie. I lingered slightly longer than a minute causing Jason to snap his fingers in front of me. "Come on, Rose."

I grimace slightly as I sit in an enclosed space besides Jason, my stomach churning. I'm too busy trying not to throw up to pay attention to Jasmine and Malfoy sitting right behind us.

"Can I hold your hand?" I frown slightly at the bleak sound of my voice. Jason must have noticed it too as he quickly grabs my hand, giving me a charming smile. "Sure."

Suddenly, Malfoy takes off his seatbelt. He leans over Jason's and my seats and mumbles to my ear, making me to shiver slightly at the closeness between us. "Hold the thin bar in front of you, Rose. It'll make you feel better."

At the corner of my eyes, I see Jason turn around to look at Malfoy, who is looking nervous as hell. He gives Malfoy a wicked glint, to which Malfoy returns with a death glare. Then, he places my hand on the bar and mumbles. "Scorpius is right. Holding the bar will make you feel better."

It was the second time in my six years knowing Malfoy that he called me Rose, and apparently it immediately makes me calmer. I nod and close my eyes, ready for the dreadful ride. Jason also grabs the bar; his right hand lightly brushing my left as a way to assure me. I mentally thank him for being a good friend.

The cart starts to move and everyone begins to scream with joy. I shut my eyes tightly, feeling the heavy pressure on my lung, meaning I am on top of the fall. I can feel my heart beating faster and louder. Suddenly, the cart drops and a huge fluttering feeling overwhelms my sensation and I hold the bar in a death grip. As if a switch is flicked, my mouth opens and I can feel myself scream, getting louder as we began to approach the ground. I manage to laugh as well. It's as funny as it is scary.

"Phew. Such an amazing ride." Lily laughs as she hurriedly gets off the cart. Genevie is gasping and Al kisses her cheek gently. Zabini offers his hand to help me out, seeing as I am too vigorously shaking to walk on my own. We slowly gather in a circle, all smiling and talking cheerfully. As I walk on shaking legs, glad to be back on land, my heart is still beating wildly in my chest.

"Are you alright?" Zabini asks me.

"Yup. It was so fun!" I nod and grin at him. My voice is still trembling, my body is still shaking, but I'm too exhilarated to notice Jasmine leaning on Malfoy's shoulder, and he's patting her back gently.

"It's a right decision to try this ride. Now I can brag to everyone." I tell Al. He pats my back and nods enthusiastically. The joy of overcoming my fear overwhelms my sensation, and I grin contentedly at my gang. When I unintentionally turn to Malfoy, he's already detached from Jasmine and is watching me with slight amusement.

"What's up, Malfoy? Now will you stop teasing me about my fear of flying?" I quirk my eyebrow.

"You look so pale." He mumbles then suddenly caress my cheeks with his long, thin fingers. Seems like he wasn't even paying attention to my question.

"Of course. Blood was draining from my face." I step away and turn my back towards him. I groan in my mind as I start to feel my cheeks and my ears getting warm. At times like this, I really hate the Weasely traits.

"You're blushing."Lily, who comes to stand in front of me, speaks in joyous voice, making me grit my teeth.

"I'm not, my blood is recirculating and that is all." I snap, faking an irritated voice to mask my shyness. Jason, Hugo and Albus are giggling like a bunch of harpies. I glare at them, making them laugh louder. Only then I notice that Malfoy is looking nonchalantly at the sky to hide his blush as well, seeing as he just made a scene in front of the gang.

"Are you feeling better, Jasmine?" Malfoy asks his riding partner and she smiles at him tentatively. Before I could feel thankful for his help in diverting the attention, I already feel deflated. I knew it. He was acting gentlemanly and all out of his Malfoy personalities. Had Albus not been an overprotective brother, Malfoy would have been concerned about Lily and probably would have touched her cheeks as well.

I sigh and silently follow the gang as we visit new attractions. My heart flutters thinking about how he assured me when I freaked out, and his spur-of-the-moment caressing my cheeks. Was he concerning about me? I think so, but again I'm not sure. It may be just an act of caring, because compared to my cheek-touching, his back-patting to Jasmine must mean so much more.

"Let's play the Laser Tag!" Jason yells, pointing at the sign at the corner of the park.

"Aw, we'll lose because we can't run as fast as you boys" Genevie pouts, stamping her foot to complete the effect.

"That's not necessarily true! I win while playing with Hugo all the time." Lily frowns.

"It's because she has thin legs, like a mosquito." Hugo moans. Everyone bursts into laughter at that as Lily begins to chase Hugo. He has a good point; he is caught without even able to complete one whole circle around us.

"Well, seeing as how Hugo is fast and Lily is faster, I choose Lily for my team." I wave at Lily, beckoning her towards me.

"Team?" Jasmine asks.

'Yup, me vs Genevie as she just called girls weak in front of these boys. Jason, Hugo, Lily and I will be in one team," I say as my teammates gather around me, clapping each other on the back.

"That leaves Genevie, Albus, Scorpius and I for another team." Jasmine looks content with having Malfoy with her.

"Well, we will be known as Team of lovebirds then." Albus kisses Genevie on lips causing me to roll my eyes on the cheesiness. I look around and see all my friends gag and roll their eyes as well at the sickening display of affection, even Malfoy is grimacing slightly. I already figured Jasmine would be glued to Malfoy for the rest of the day once she got to sit on the ride with him. It makes no difference to be honest, because I'm used to seeing him attached to a girl all my life. I already decided since my third year that my love for Malfoy would be an unrequited love.

Love? Did I just say love? Sorry to be dishonest with you from the beginning, I think I'm head over heels about him. How I manage to maintain an indifference facial expression and bitchy personality towards him for all these years is beyond my comprehension.

"And the losing team will have to do whatever the winning team requests!" Hugo grins, looking around, no doubt in search for objection, and with no surprise he found none.

"I can already think many things I can make them all do, especially Albus and Scorpius!" Jason claps Hugo on his back as they begin to whisper to each other. I raise my eyebrow at the overconfidence. My teammates, it seems, have forgotten that we are against a beater of Slytherin and brother of a seeker.

And it seems Malfoy has understood the situation and went to burst their bubble in the only way he knew; by insulting me as usual.

"Don't be so overconfident, guys. This prissy prude here may make you lose in the first five minutes." Malfoy points at me with a smirk on his pointed face.

"You are right," I fake a smile and give a hard slap on his back, making him slightly toppled forward, "or wrong, who knows. Lets find out, shall we?"

Unbeknownst to him, I used to run three miles every day with my dad during summers. It's my mom's suggestion to keep me in good health, seeing I was born rather weak and I easily get a fever.

Malfoy grimaces and moves away from me to the other side trying to rub his back without looking like it.

We put on the armors and a staff member helps us load our guns. The tension is already rising as I find a place to hide. Unlike Albus and Lily, Hugo and I have played this game more than ten times with our muggle second-cousins from my mother side. I aim to target Malfoy and make him 'die' first, giving him a lesson on underestimating Rose Weasley.

"Ha ha! Rosie!" Someone tries shoots me in the back as I get away at last second and turn around, shooting back, at who appears to be Al. I rush to the bridge and hide at a corner, shooting Jasmine from a far while waiting for Malfoy to come into sight. There he is, I can recognize easily the tall, thin figure quietly crossing the bridge. I bet he's chasing another member of my team on the other side of the bridge, so I stand up, shoot him and duck down.

He turns around and sees nobody. I stand up and shoot him the second time.

Looks like my teammate also recognizes Malfoy. While he turns around to walk towards my hiding place, he was shot another time by the said teammate.

"Bang!" I was shot by a girl from the other team. As I run to another hiding place, Malfoy laughs excitedly. "Weasley! Let's see how fast you run!"

He starts to chase after me as I disappear out of his sight, I believe, as I get to hide in another corner and he passes me by. Smiling mischievously, I quietly follow him and shoot him yet another shot in the back.

"Weasley! You devil witch!" he turns around to shoot at me yet I crouch down immediately, missing his bullet. He aims and fires at me correctly the second time, so I lay supine and shoot his knee in turn. Ha ha, oh boy I am a good gunner. Have you seen me practicing firing jinxes and spells, Malfoy? I'm on top of my class, in case you forget.

"Aren't dead yet, Malfoy?" I fire another shot at his chest, and he rushes over me. Unable to stand up and run in time, I roll aside, avoiding his massive firing at me. Out of nowhere, Malfoy decides to jump on me.

He. Is. On. Top. Of. Me.

We stare at each other in the dark. Our bodies freeze for a moment. Unlike the heat radiating from my body, Malfoy's skin is rather cool. If I don't restrain myself, I could caress him here and there. Yes, he has such smooth, soothing skin.

Our noses are so close, our lips only a breath away. I can feel both our hearts thudding together, can smell the hot breaths from his lips.

A sweat from his temple drops on my face.

"Bang!"

Someone is shooting at Malfoy's back. His armor starts making a loud sound.

"Now you're dead!"

I can hear Jason approaching.

"Is that…Rose under you?"

"I. Can't. Breathe." I murmur at the same time.

"Right. Yes. Sorry." Malfoy shakes his head resolutely and stands up as I suck air greedily. Jason chuckles and mumbles something to Malfoy's ear.

"Merlin I swear if Al and Hugo see you…"

and then a loud BANG clangs loudly behind them.

While I'm trying to standing up, someone is shooting Jason from behind.

"Jasmine! Wait for it!" is all I hear as Zabini runs out of my sight.

Malfoy turns around and beams at me. "Sorry if hurt you."

"You didn't. It's no big deal." I smile weakly. Before I know it, he already runs after Jason and Jasmine. Malfoy passes Jason in a blink of an eye and catches up with her.

"I'm dead but I can cover you." He uses his back to shield the fires aiming at Jasmine.

"That's unfair, Malfoy." I run the other way and mix Jason and mine forces together to isolate Malfoy and Jasmine at the middle of the bridge.

"It's called strategy, Weasley." He shouts while still shielding Jasmine, waiting for his teammate to rescue them.

I guess that's the first time of the day that I'm jealous with Jasmine. Anger is boiling in my blood. How could Malfoy be such a jerk? One moment he was almost kissing me and the next he is holding Jasmine for dear life.

I decide to turn around and go shoot other enemies.

I hate Malfoy.

* * *

Write me a review, pretty please?


	2. Photograph

_We keep this love in a photograph_ _We made these memories for ourselves_ _Where our eyes are never closing_ _Hearts are never broken_ _And time's forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_ _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_ _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_ _You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

 _Photograph- Ed Sheeran_

* * *

I hear distinct laughter, a clicking sound followed by rhythmic sirens. My head is dizzy and my left arm is aching. I blink a few times then open my eyes, seeing two lanky figures running away from me. Hot waves of airs are tickling my right ear, so I turn right to see Rose sleeping face inches from me.

And she's snoring. That explains the rhythmic sirens.

With an arm wrapped around me.

Merlin. The love of my life is holding me in her sleep.

I soon realize my other arm is being held tight by Jasmine, who rather wants to be the love of my life. Jesus, or whoever Muggle's god is, I am being sandwiched between the most two gorgeous witches of the entire Hogwarts. I can tell it's already an exciting morning.

I may or may not intentionally lay still for a moment to enjoy with the blessing, and enjoy Rose's heat radiating over my body. I bet she's always warm. Yesterday when I was accidentally on top of her, she radiates the same kind of heat that immediately warms me up. I swear to Merlin, hadn't Zabini, the prat, shot me from behind I could have forgotten I was in a game and kissed Rose.

Now she is holding me close to herself and how cool is that.

But we're in the Burrow, which means the other Potters and Weasleys are gathering downstairs. Maybe not so cool. Maybe I'd better get out of her embrace now if I don't want to have my balls hexed by a Weasley. Or a Potter. Or both.

I gently remove Rose's arm from my body. She immediately turns around to hug another figure, which happens to be Zabini.

Damn that, ginger witch. I wonder who has she been holding close whole night.

Rose continues to snore. Followed by her sounds are other rhythmic sirens, which come from the mouths of Lily Potter and Albus Potter. Merlin, do most of the Weasley-Potter gang snore? I've known Albus as a heavy sleeper in Slytherin, but this is the first time I share a room with the Weasley and Potter girls. I make a mental note to use an ear plug next time we have a sleepover.

Sleepover? It's a mess around me. To my left, Jasmine is trembling in her sleep. It's understandable seeing as we're sleeping on the floor, and to her left Lily is having the big quilt all by herself. Probably she has snatched the quilt from Jasmine. On my other side, Rose is hugging Zabini for dear life. Hugo is lying prone at the feet of his sister. The only two people who have the most peaceful sleep are, of course, Albus and Genevie. They spoon happily on the bed of Ginny Weasley, with a fluffly blanket covering them. I dare not go as far as to imagine whether they're naked or not under the sheets.

I slowly stand up and walk away from the scattered limbs surrounding me. Bloody hell, how come I'm only wearing a boxer and no shirt. I could catch cold from being so exposed overnight. Worst of all, like usual, the morning boner greets me stiffly. I grimace, trying to find the way to the loo without waking anyone up.

"Ouch." Someone already is awake as I accidentally step at their ankle. Weasley, of course, of all the girls and boys in the room.

"Malfoy." She abruptly sits up and blink a few times trying to open her eyes as wide as possible.

A half naked form and a boner just happen to stand right in front of her.

"Bloody hell Malfoy! Piss off!" She grumbled and shuts her eyes covers her face with her hand, her ears reddening slightly. I'm embarrassed beyond belief and I quickly cover my lower half with my hands and speedily to try to get out of the room.

Everyone slowly starts to wake up or change the position to hug another person in their sleep. I don't care anymore. All I know is Rose has seen me nursing a boner, and being a prissy prude she is, she is scarred for life and will never want to be close to me.

I sigh heavily under my breath.

"Gentlemen, we have something to show you."

James Potter takes a final glance at Mrs. Molly Weasley, who's busy cooking in the kitchen and nods. Fred Weasley shuffles a few times then pulls out two pictures. I know immediately where the clicking sound was from. These two evil pranksters must have taken pictures of us.

"For you, dear brother." James passes the first picture to Albus. Genevie's face turns a crimson red and so does of Albus. I lean over to look at the picture and chuckle. Albus and Genevie were under a blanket, and we can see the slightest glimpse of Albus bums. So my thought was confirmed; they slept naked on the bed last night.

Zabini snatches the picture from Albus's hand and laughs loudly. Hugo, the great, rather than drinking the orange juice must have been trying to inhale it since it starts running from his nose.

"Hugo, the juice is dripping off your nostrils." Rose points at her nostrils to demonstrate and gives him an utmost disgusting look.

Lily jumps in excitement. "I want to see!"

"It's censored, Lily. It's not appropriate for your age." James laughs.

"Now here is the second picture…"

I have a sudden intuition that this picture is about me. Otherwise I wouldn't have heard the clicking sound that loud and clear. My body is ready to act, and as soon as Fred pulls out the picture, I immediately jump up to snatch it from him.

"Oi! Malfoy! Be polite!"

"Don't ever think you could blackmail me with this picture!" I say with a sly smile, quickly hiding it in my pocket.

"Malfoy, Malfoy. Have you learned nothing? Do we look like dimwits to you?" Fred chuckles, and I wonder am I the only one who hears the dark undertone to it.

"What do you want?" I'm thinking it must have sound sharp, but then I notice Rose from the corner of my eyes shielding her lips and her shoulders quivering. Damn.

"Easy, Malfoy. Now, we only want to have some fun by sending the first picture to Uncle Harry…" Fred grins mischievously at Albus, who rolls his eyes.

"…and the second picture to Uncle Ron…" James smirks at me.

"Why send it to my Dad? I want to see it!" Rose jumps up indignantly.

"Like I said, these pictures are censored and not appropriate for ladies in this house to see." Fred rubs his chin.

"Spit it out, James." Albus sighs. "What do you want me to do?"

"Since the dishwasher is broken and no spell can fix it, it's my turn to clean all the dishes today…" James trails off, giving his brother a solemn look. I try to hide my laugh by turning it into cough but seeing the dark look on Albus's face I wasn't that successful.

"Of twenty-five people?" Albus gapes, as he doubles his glare on me. As if I'm the one blackmailing him. Stupid Potter.

"Twenty-nine people to be precise, if you count our dear friends Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Miss Finnigan and Miss Taylor."

"I'm given punishment by Grandma to degnome the garden." Fred beams at me, causing my smile to vanish.

"Well, given the fact that I just degnomed three days ago and Scorpy here", I growl at the rather idiotic nickname, "seems to possess a much more embarrassing picture than me, I'd deal with getting rid of the gnomes." Of course Albus has to be the smarter, faster guy than me. Should I laugh and throw at his face my picture, to prove that mine is nothing compared to the one he has? Imagine Harry Potter learning that his son probably had sex right in his wife's room with probably six other witnesses?

I don't recall seeing anything porny though. Maybe Al still has a little decency left to not show us his intimacy life.

Then I turn around and casually catch sight of Rose looking at me. She blushes and looks down when I meet her gaze. She's probably embarrassed from seeing me half naked this morning. I don't think it's a good idea if she knows she was holding me as well while sleeping.

No matter how much I love to tease my favorite prissy prude, I like her to keep her book smartness and innocence. I'm gonna act responsible for both Rose and I.

"Fine. I'll do the dishwashing."

"Now that's a Malfoy." Fred pats my back and nods approvingly. As if he knows anything about being a Malfoy, who has hundreds of house elves do their household routine.

"Busy day ahead, gold digger?" Rose descends the stairs, her fiery red hair bouncing all the way. That is the first line she has spoken to me since the boner incident, and as usual the venom is full spot on.

"No? Friendly reminder that I can buy a gold mine with my money at Gringotts." I groan from where I stand; the kitchen sink. Yes, I have already begun my duty of the day; that is, cleaning three piles of dishes and pots.

"Well, actually yes, you are a gold digger in my eyes, what with the abnormal pointed chin." She tries to laugh evilly in her mind, but all it does is make her look mischievous.

"It's extraordinary because it's aristocratic feature, you know?" I smirk enjoying it while this mischievousness can last.

"Please don't make me vomit the delicious scrambled eggs Grandma made for us." She scoffs while approaching me at a slow pace. "Honestly, what bad deed did you commit that you have to wash these piles of dirty, smelly dishes?" Roses scrunches her nose, eyes peering at the sink.

"Curious, Weasley? If I show you the picture, would you share the workload with me?" I bat my eyelashes at her, which have never let me down even once.

" I don't want to harm my faithful eyes. They are only to see the good, pretty, pleasant things in the world." Rose scowl, a dimple appearing on her cheek.

"Like the flawless body that is in front of you right now?" I chuckle.

Rose blushes. She bits her lips, not being able to form a witty comeback. I adore looking at her angry, scowling face. Her cheeks and ears redden in a lovely shade of red, which makes me want to gather all my courage and lean closer …

"That's how you clean the plate? You're wasting soap, Malfoy." Rose points at the pool of gooey soap I just pour down a plate.

"How do you do it then? Show me." I challenge her, trying not to show my low knowledge to Ms. Know-it-all.

"Nope, figure it out yourself. But if you keep washing the dishes this way, Grandma will scold you for the rest of the day." Rose beams at me, clearly enjoying my fate.

"I have never washed the dishes in my life!" I protest, not caring anymore as I hear my fate.

Rose quickly dashes upstairs then returns awhile later with another plate of bread crumbs and sets it on the kitchen counter.

"This one as well. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. And remember, they all have to be clean and shiny!" She waves her hand and delilcately walks away, the other hand carrying a book.

After five minute or so I figure that I shouldn't pour soap directly on every dirty plate. Instead, I invent a method of pouring a bunch of soap in a big bowl, filling it up with water, mixing it with the sponge and scrubbing the plates with said sponge. Mother would be proud of me if she could see me, and my house elf will cry miserable tears had they learned their master knows how to wash the dishes.

The house is unusually quiet today. All the adults have either been working or checking out the new muggle shopping center. Fred and James have visited the Joke shop; they usually don't hang out with us as they believe to be in their own league. Hugo and Zabini, being the pompous gits they are, have come and patted my shoulder with some low encouragement before heading off to play Quidditch at the local field. Albus and Genevie are degnoming at the front yard, so I am left with three pretty girls and I'm supposed to be excited about it.

Reality is I'm stuck in the kitchen, scrubbing plate after plate, while the girls are hanging out in the back yard, enjoying a beautiful sunny morning.

I gaze outside the window, where the girls are talking with each other. Lily is doing something to Jasmine's hand, while Rose is languishing on the wooden chair, her face disappeared buried in a thick book. I chuckle at the sight. She is wearing a plain white outfit, from top to bottom, which makes the scene in front my eyes more summery and dreamy than ever.

"Why are you smiling like a fool, Scorpius? Enjoy washing the dishes that much?" Albus laughs as he approaches the fridge, no doubt searching to drink something.

"You finish degnoming already?" I gasp.

"Yup. Sorry, mate, we've got to go join Hugo and Zabini." Albus grins at me and puts another dirty plate on the counter. He has just finished the remaining sandwich in the fridge.

"You twat! Come back here and help me! You're supposed to do the dishes, not me!" I yell while trying to kick him but he moves away.

"Sorry mate!" Albus waves dismissively and pulls Genevie with him. I grumble few curses under my breath.

To be honest, I don't hate standing here washing the dishes as much as I pretend. I've got to watch Rose reading the book, occasionally biting her nails or smiling. I'm used to seeing her with a book for years; I've heard it's a pastime she gets from her mother, the Vice Minister of Magic. There's something angelic, something precious about Rose, from her look, to the way she talks and that I dare not be closer to her. I'm too afraid to touch her as if she will vanish if I do so.

Now come to think of it, Rose actually never acts superior. She used to be a funny, lively, easy going girl in the gang. In our third year, to avenge James for binding us together for hours, we consulted Fred a special charm. The following evening when James served detention by polishing trophies, the more he scrubbed the darker the trophies become. It took him seven hours until the spell wore off that he could get out of the dungeon.

One sleepover during our second year, I woke up with Rose wrapping around me just like last night. Of course she didn't snore back then, and of course it didn't mean anything much to me. My point is we got along really well.

The summer I spend with her and the gang at the Burrow is always the best time of the year for me. I've also got to avoid my grandparents' visits during summer, during which Granpa Malfoy likes to lecture me about pure blood supremacy and the need to marry a pureblood to maintain the Malfoy legend.

I don't know what changed us. I don't remember doing anything to hurt Rose. She's rarely angry at me. The only time she was so mad about me was in fourth year, I recall.

"Weasley, Karina Taylor has just kissed me!" I ran to the library to share with her, seeing she was my best friend and we told each other everything.

"Congratulations I suppose?" She didn't even look up from the book, but I could hear a slightest huff.

"Thank you then?" Then I sit down the chair next to her and lean closer to her, pleading excitedly.

"Do you want to hear the details?" I beam.

"Nope. I don't have time for cheesy stories, Malfoy." Rose winced.

"You always tell me the cheesy love story between Teddy and Victoire and I never complain!" I protest.

"Malfoy, she's such a shallow girl. She just dumped Kevin yesterday and now she kisses you! She never pays attention in class and she's the worst Quidditch player in our year! I'm worried for you." Rose exasperated.

"Well what's wrong with all the things you said, Weasley? At least she made it to the Hufflepuff team."

"And I don't even know how to ride a broom properly, right?" Rose raised her eyebrow as if she was challenging me to attack her.

"That's not what I'm saying. Anyway thanks for the heads up on her background, but I think I know how to handle my relationships." I huffed and stood up.

"Yeah and friendly reminder I am utterly uninterested in your stories about Karina or whoever the girl is!"

"At least they talk to me nicely, you know?" I gritted through my teeth.

"Sure thing, if shameless praisings are what you want to hear." She called out.

I walked away without saying a word. I was just going to tell her about my first kiss on the cheek, it wasn't even my first snog to be honest! Rose avoided me at all cost for the next ten days, so in return I decided that Karina Taylor would become my first girlfriend.

I guess that's the beginning of the new era in our friendship. Mockery. Insulting. Teasing. You name it, we have it. We started to grow apart.

It took me years of dating the girls to realize Rose is the one who owns my heart.

Probably several years too late.

Yes, I'm that thickhead.

Back to reality, I am stuck in the kitchen for the entire day. Probably since it's my first time, I scrub the plates and pots extra carefully. I make sure Mrs. Molly Weasley will not scold me like Rose had warned. Besides a few hours sitting down for lunch and dinner, I have been standing, scrubbing and washing three loads of dishes, two pots of roasted chicken, extra fruit bowls the gang has occasionally thrown in the sink, and extra gooey, smelly, vomit inducing plates from the twins of Victoire and Teddy. I master the art of washing dishes now.

"Still washing dishes, Malfoy?" Rose smirks at me as she brings me the plates from the dinner table. This is the last shift of the day, yet it involves scrubbing another 27 plates or so with plenty, plenty pots, utensils and the like.

"I am, happy now, Miss prissy prude?" I beam back at Rose.

"Please, don't victimise yourself. I used to do much more dishwashing when we have guests coming from all over the places. The washing machine just refuses to work." Rose giggles.

"The washing machine refuses to work? That's pretty lame even for you." I laugh.

"Yes, and I had nightmare that night. Drowning in dishwashing soap and bubbles or something." Rose rolls her sleeves.

"What are you doing?" I quirk an eyebrow.

"Helping you, gold digging git. Move over." She uses her body to budge me aside, but I'm stronger, which results in a rather painful bump.

"That hurts, your bums are also pointed, you know." I pretend to moan.

"Utter such thing one more time and I'll hex you to oblivion." She disgruntles.

"Sorry, pointed… Ouch!" Rose hits my arm rather hard, making me grimace. "Fine, miss prissy prude."

"Go take a rest. You've been working hard all day." Is Rose concerning about me? Does she finally melt off, after years of being icy cold?

"It's the last load, I'll be fine." I gladly decline.

"You'll scrub and I'll clean then." Rose offers and I actually think it's a good idea. She stands next to me and we start tackling down the last load of dirty dishes. Everyone has gone home, or to bed, or is hanging out at the front yard.

"Beautiful moon, isn't it?" I nudge her and we both look up at the big glowing moon outside the kitchen window.

Rose nods and remains quiet. Standing here next to each other, it is rather a rare peaceful, happy moment between us.

"Hey, what does ... Jason like to do in his free time?" Rose clears her throat after our long silence.

Zabini? Such a good way to end our quiet peaceful moment, Weasley.

"You're into Zabini now?" I scoff.

"Prying my personal life, Malfoy?" She scoffs in return.

"Being a friend of both, I'd say he's not your type, and you're not his type either." I scrub the plate more vigorously, causing one to almost slip off.

"I thought we made it clear that we'd never poke nose into each other's business again, since third year." Rose calmly stated.

"I don't know. And I'm not obliged to answer you." I snap in return.

"I was trying to be civil to you, seeing we're stuck here for the next half an hour. But you're just a prat as always, Malfoy." She mumbles.

"You're not any better, Weaseley. How come you don't spit venom seeing as that color your words heavily?"

"If you haven't noticed, it's only aimed at you." She replies coldly, but I can detect a slightest tremble in her voice.

"Well I'm only a prat to people who treats me like a prat." I roll my eyes.

An uneasy silence fall over us. After finishing the work, she washes her hands and walks away. I think I have just made us grow apart more than ever. Whatever, I already figured out since last year that I can't have her.

I am left alone in the kitchen. The moon which use to be shining beautifully a moment ago, now is a pale shadow. I pull out the picture from my pocket since morning and there is Rose holding me in her sleep. The more I love her, the more I'm desperate now. I pick up a quill nearby and write a few lines on the back of the picture:

So short is time it cuts deep

Let me smooth over your skin,

lay my palm against your cheek,

and press my lips on your forehead, urgently.

So wide is distance it hammers close

Let me keep you tight in my warm embrace,

blow on your hot young wounds,

and mend the tear in your secret book, hopelessly.

Oh my dearest!

Let me bathe in the light of your eyes!

Let me bask in the warmth of your touch!

Let us rejoice in the enchantment of intimacy!

Oh my dearest!

Let me kiss you, over and over,

Until the day dies, the month flies, the clock strikes.

Let me hold you, again and again,

Until I'm gone, long faded in the dawn of a fresh life.

...I love you.

* * *

 **A/N: how do you like it so far? please review, it means the world to me! :)**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**


	3. Dancing Queen

_A/N: thank you aedlas for the first review! definitely made my day!_

 **Rose's POV**

"I think I like Zabini."

Lily threw herself on the couch, next to where I was sitting with a bottle of Firewhiskey in my hand and observing the gang dancing in crazy music.

"Yeah?" I shift my sight from Scorpius on the dance floor to Lily. She nodded while still staring at the crowd, hey eyes brightening with delight, her temple shining with sweats.

"Don't you dare tell a living soul about this, even him, Rosie!" Lily flared her nostrils and glared at me, dramatic as usual.

I laughed. "Of all the wizards in the world, it had to be Jason!"

Hearing my voice, Scorpius turned to look at me (or I'd like to think so). I stared back at him, my lips gracing a mysterious smile before I gulped another shot of Firewhiskey.

"Are you flirting with Zabini? After what I've just told you?" Lily gaped at me in horror.

"No, Merlin. I'm not interested in Jason whatsoever! We're just friends." I grimaced. Lily could be thickheaded when it came to relationships.

"So who are you flirting with? Don't tell me it is…"

"I'm not flirting with anyone!" My voice pitched higher than before, sounding as shrill as my mother when she is caught in lying, a common fact known by practically everyone.

Damn.

Lily's eyes widened in excitement as if she just discovered a secret pathway, or better, came up with another prank.

"You're bloody loud, Rose!" Albus yelled from afar. Then he walked over the amplifier and turned the music even louder.

"Merlin, Even Muffliato can't cover up this level of noise." Lily rolled her eyes then turned to me, her eyes glinting with mischief. "Come, Rosie, to the dance floor!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the center of Ginny's room, which was now transfigured into a mini dance floor. Hugo has turned the yellow lamp on the ceiling into a LED crystal ball pendant, and candles scattering on top of the drawers into colorful lights. I cheerfully joined the gang, seeing as I had downed two bottles of Firewhiskey while watching Scorpius dancing with Jasmine.

Hugo approached me, still swaying on the music as he reached for my hand and swirled me around. I giggled and swirled skillfully in rhythm with him. Unbeknownst to many people, our parents usually danced in the kitchen whenever there's music in the background, so we may have learnt from them a move or two.

"My turn!" Jason yelled and took my hand from Hugo. I quickly glanced at Lily, but she nodded with a slight smile.

"My pleasure!" I smiled at him. My mom once said consuming too much Firewhiskey is dangerous. She cast a side glance at my dad while saying so and no matter how much we try we couldn't get to the crux of the matter. If she were to see me now, I can just hear the words of the impending lecture I would get for downing two bottles of firewhiskey.

The flickering candles and crystal pendant exuded a warm and cozy atmosphere. Under the dreamy lighting, I found Jason more charming than usual, but most of all, I found myself helplessly attracted to Scorpius, who simply looked striking in his plain white shirt and casual jeans. I wish I could only focus on enjoying this dance with Jason, but my heart already belonged to a particular silver blonde lad in the room.

Zabini was simply a sweet friend to me. I didn't have to think twice when I danced with him. His touch on my hand and my waist didn't make me feel electrified. It simply made me laugh freely and momentarily forget the guy I shared a love-hate relationship very nearby.

The music tuned into a slow, relenting sound. I grinned at Jason. "I'll sit down a little bit. You take turn with Lily." and passed his hand to her. He smiled at her politely like he did to me, and I retreated to the little couch. Jasmine wrapped her arm around Scorpius's neck, which he didn't protest. Albus started to slow down his beats with Genevie, and Lily seemed to blush at Jason's joke. And Hugo...

Wait ...Where is Hugo? I wondered.

He had already fallen asleep right next to the drawer, a bottle of Firewhiskey beside him. I shook my head and chuckled. Dad would be so proud and Mom would be so upset with him. As it would be fine with me.

I tried not to look at Scorpius and Jasmine. Merlin, why did he have to dance right in front my eyes? He hugged her waist, she leaned closer to him, both their eyes sparkling as if they were truly enjoying the music. I downed half of another Firewhiskey in one gulp, then lied sprawled across the couch. My bushy hair scattered on the arm rest, my legs crossed as I stared at the ceiling. Scorpius acted like I didn't exist in his eyes, which was to be expected.

Other than the times when he saw me as an ugly witch with bushy hair and insufferable manners, I was non-existent to him.

That's why earlier the day I decided to ride the roller coaster. I needed to be seen as someone who's capable of doing things that other normal witches do.

That's also why I danced my arse off just now. I wanted Malfoy to know I know how to party, I know how to have fun, I know I can be adorable in people's eyes.

Mom always told me to know what my value is. But I can't help feeling pathetic in front of him.

I laughed bitterly bringing up the bottle to finish the remaining half when somebody took it from me.

"That's enough alcohol, Weasley." Malfoy glared at me, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you my dad?" I glared back at him. "And even my dad wouldn't mind if I have three bottles of Firewhiskey." I scoffed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Do you want me to owl Mr. Weasley?" He chuckled then threw the bottle into the waste basket nearby.

"Easy, Malfoy." I smirked. "It's just…this wedding-y music is making me sick. It's supposed to be Albus's birthday, not his wedding ceremony."

"Yeah? It's Albus's birthday and Genevie picked the music for him. Respect that." Scorpius folded his arms and cast a side glance at me from the other side of the couch, where my feet rested.

"I do! That's why I'm right here happily watching you all dancing." I laughed then clumsily reached for another unopened bottle.

"I still think it's enough for the day, Weasley. Come on, Jasmine's out of the loo. Go wash your face and brush your teeth or something. You stink of alcohol." He scoffed and pulled my arm.

Oh, so he pretended to concern about me only because he was under his girl-friend-for-the-summer's radar?

"Sod off, Malfoy. Let go of me." I shrieked angrily.

"Nope. Let's go." He pulled me up harder but I was barely able to stand on my own. Malfoy sighed. He hooked his strong arm under mine to support me to the loo, which was across the narrow hall.

Jasmine opened the loo's door. She sent me a rather horrifying look. Hello Jasmine, you earned the Prissy Prude title now, didn't you? Never seen a Weasley drunk?

"Move away." I swatted her aside then reached for the knob. I tried my best to wash my face and cleaned my mouth with a freshening charm, because I was too clumsy to brush my teeth.

When I opened the door again, Malfoy was leaning against the wall, arms folding and mouth yawning. He looked almost bored.

Would you look at that!

It seemed that Malfoy wasn't much sober than me. He tended to me but I waved dismissively at him. I staggered back Aunt Ginny's room but everyone was already snoring loudly. Two people on the bed. Hugo under Jason's feet. My target was the comfy pillow Jason was owning so I settled myself next to him. I pulled his pillow gently without his awareness and fluttered my eyes closed, too sleepy to notice his stinky sweaty smell or his bare back facing me.

Malfoy took off his shirt and stood hesitantly at the corner of the room before turning down the light and settling somewhere behind my back. I didn't care anymore, I was gonna have a really good sleep.

That's my memory about our last night's secret party on the roof, in Aunt Ginny's old room to be precise. Lying under the splendid sun, I duck my head behind Jane Eyre book; a blush slowly forms on my cheeks as I recall Malfoy's interactions with me yesterday. He called me Rose before the roller coaster ride. He touched my cheek after the ride. He jumped at me and laid on top for a moment during our Lazer Tag game, and he literally was taking me to the loo when I couldn't walk myself.

I was disappointed last night when I figured he only talked to me while Jasmine was away. Yet, I can't help but feel my stomach fluttering at our interactions. He was annoyed with me most of the time, so what? I have shown him how much lively I can be.

Not that I mind being called a prissy prude. I don't think there's anything wrong being a girl who loves books and not dates around just for fun. As long as once in a while I know how to relax and enjoy, I am perfectly normal.

Scorpius Malfoy needs to see that.

Oh Merlin, I forgot the first thing I saw this morning was Malfoy facing me, half-nakedly and nursing a boner. My gene betrayed me once more as I turned crimson red at him. Of course I noticed his significance change in shape since last year, being taller and robust and all, but I'm not aware of his surge in hormone. Funny, as I swallow the mad laugh threatening to burst out, who am I to notice his inner change? We haven't been that close since third year.

He was probably being intimate with Jasmine or something. Next to me. On the floor.

Not that they were having sex or anything. Still, that is disgusting and pathetic.

At least he still has a little dignity left, succumbing to washing the dishes when James and Fred showed him the picture of his almost naked form, which means he's embarrassed about what he had done last night, under alcohol influence.

But then why would James want to show Malfoy's picture to my dad, a treacherous voice whispered at the back of my mind. That was not usual and forbidding on its own.

Anyway, I'm lying here casually, watching Scorpius miserably washing the dishes from afar. Next to me are Jasmine and Lily, which actually makes me happier I may add, seeing as Scorpius and Jasmine are separated.

Not that I'm jealous, mind you. I have learnt to not care about his dating journey anymore. Concerning about his girlfriends will only ruin this so-called-friendship further. Mocking him, insulting him, that's the only way to communicate with him.

I still remember our first fight regarding his girlfriends. He told me Karina Taylor kissed him. How could he break my heart and still look so insanely happy about it? I told Scorpius she wasn't a decent girl, seeing she just dumped her boyfriend the day before. He scolded at me instead so we fought, and he left.

I was so sad. I cried for ten days. I didn't want to face Scorpius, otherwise tears would start to fall down uncontrollably again.

On the eleventh day, when I was ready to get out of my hiding place and stop being pathetic, Scorpius rubbed in my face with his kiss to Karina. I witnessed it all.

Since then, I resort to not involve in his personal life anymore. I accepted the fact that he had changed, just like most witches and wizards as they grew up. He had different priorities. He spent less time with the gang even though he's still with us during several summers and holidays.

As another made-up tradition amongst the Weasleys, we don't mind if our friends bring another friend to the family. However, Scorpius rarely brought his girlfriends to the Burrow. There's only one time when Stephanie, a fellow Slytherin and his (n)th girlfriend visited us during Christmas, and now is Jasmine, his (n plus 4)th girlfriend, also Lily's friend, stays with us during summer.

I don't mind, I assure you. I know who I am in his eyes. An invisible.

Scorpius is still cheerfully scrubbing the dishes even he looks exhausted after a long day standing in the kitchen. I walk towards him, rolling my sleeves and offering to help and he stares at me in surprise. I teasingly push him using my hip and he refuses to move, resulting in a rather painful clash. My mom is watching me from afar, and Scorpius starts to ramble about my pointed arse, so I warn him to shut up or be hexed into oblivion. He smiles. Have I told you lately that his smile, when lack of venom or sarcasm, really makes me tremble? He cheerfully declines my offer so I insist on helping him clean the dishes.

We stand there, enjoy the pleasant silence, even my stomach flutters and my mouth forms a constant foolish smile. I have to hide this smile with my bushy hair. If Scorpius knows I'm extremely enjoying this moment he would humiliate me and shamelessly praise himself again, and we'll visit the Godly-feature topic in a matter of seconds.

"Beautiful moon, isn't it?" Suddenly Scorpius nudges me, and he can't tell in the soft moonlight but I'm blushing. Uncontrollably blushing. I simply nod and keep silent. It's rather a romantic moment, can you see? Scorpius and I, washing the dishes, alone in the moonlight. Screw Jasmine, screw defined relationships, as long as I'm next to him, I'm happy.

"Hey, what does Jason like to do in his free time?" I clear my voice and ask Scorpius. Afterall, it's my job to pry Jason's information for Lily and besides Malfoy who could be the best source for it.

"You're into Zabini now?" He scoffs and an argument immediately ensues. For a moment I thought Scorpius is jealous with Zabini about me, but he's soon all about me speaking of venom and being a prat. Me, a girl, being a prat. Normally, I'm fine with the insults. But today, he has made me extremely upset with his selfish, arrogant manner. I retreat to silence.

Being with Scorpius is like riding a roller coaster. Excitement follows dread follows excitement follows dread. And I'm not a fan of roller coasters.

I leave him and walk upstairs. The gang is watching a movie in my twin uncles' old room. They beckon me to join them, which promises a sleepover ensuing, but I don't want to sleep like last night. I want a bed, no matter how small it is, a book, Jane Eyre of course, and some alone time to get these feelings off my chest.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So, I'm updating really fast. Also, just so you know I put a lot of effort into writing this story. English is not my native language hence it takes me more time to make it sound American/English, even I already have a plot in my mind._**

 ** _Thanks for your sincere reviews, it never occurs to me that a summary has a lot to do with attracting readers to my story._**

 ** _With that said, could I exchange five hours of my hard work with your one minute of reviewing? Pretty please? It'd make my day :D_**

 ** _And fasten your seat belt, I guarantee you chapter 4 will be mind blowing!_**


	4. Same Old Love

_Take away your things and go_ _You can't take back what you said, I know_ _I've heard it all before, at least a million times_ _I'm not one to forget, you know_

 _Same Old Love-Selena Gomez_

 **Rose's POV**

I flutter my eyes open. The sun is shining brightly outside and birds are chirping on the trees. I stretch then turn to Lily and ruffle her red mane. "Wake up, Lil!"

"Beautiful day, isn't it? Yet Trelawney predicts it will rain this afternoon." I shift my glance to Genevie, who is talking and brushing her hair at the same time. Looks like she didn't spend her night with Al.

"We'll see." I long at the sky. "Although it's hard to believe it'll rain this afternoon, I'd say Trelawney is usually excellent in weather forecasting." I chuckle amusedly.

"She has put her divination skill to good use!" Lily laughs enthusiastically.

"It would have been better for the Hogwarts student body had she decided to work full time as a weather forecast presenter." Jasmine joins our conversation.

The inviting smell of food and the cheerful noise from downstairs fascinate me. I skip down the stairs to my dad's embrace: "Rosie-Posie!" He kisses me on the forehead and I get to glance at the kitchen counter, where Scorpius Malfoy is leaning against and looking at me with his indifferent eyes.

"Dad, do you have to go to work again after lunch?" I peer at the clock then ask. It's already 11:00 am.

"No, Harry and I are off from work for five days! We'll continue training the Aurors next Tuesday."

"Which is excellent because we can go to France and watch Ginny shine in World Cup as a whole family!" Grandma Molly yells in excitement as she brings in the living room a big tray of biscuits.

"Cheers!" Uncle Harry and my grandpa clash their mugs of beer. Muggle beers if I may add.

You get the idea. My extended family is crazy about Quidditch. They practically make up the Gryffindor team for years, except Al who is a house-traitor, my mother Hermione and I, who don't fancy flying a tiny bit. Every gathering, one of our most discussed topics is my aunt Ginny's performance in Hollyhead Harpies. And now that Hollyhead Harpies presents England to participate the Quidditch World Cup, we can't be more thrilled about the event. Even if I don't like flying, I still love watching my aunt, uncles and cousins dominate the Quidditch pitch.

"Say, Hugo, has anyone in this house bullied my little daughter when I'm away?" Dad jerks up his chin and winks at Hugo. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"What are you thinking, Dad?" Hugo scrubs his chin amusedly. "Besides Scorpius there who is bullied by our dear Rosie-Posie and hence has to defend himself, no one dares to touch her!"

I send a death glare at Hugo. Scorpius makes a loud gagging sound so we all turn to him. He blushes and waves at us, gesturing 'I'm fine' before tending to the sink and splitting out whatever fluid that chokes him.

"You're so dead, Hugo!" I jump up and aim to chase Hugo, when Dad grabs my hand and pulls me back to his embrace.

"Easy, Rosie-Posie. Well that is to be expected, given you're Hermione Granger's daughter." Dad chuckles.

"Dad, Scorpius is here. Do. Not. Make. Fun. Of. Me." I glare at him and grit in my teeth.

"You're so dead if Hermione is here, Ron." Uncle Harry laughs wholeheartedly.

"I'm aware, thank you very much." Dad smiles then clashes his mug with uncle Harry's. I can hear Albus and Zabini giggles from afar.

"So, come here Malfoy. Tell me how little Miss Weasley here has behaved as a host so far." Dad beckons Scorpius to the couch opposite him. Scorpius clumsily walks over; I can see dread in his eyes.

"Hugo is just joking, Mr. Weasley. Rose has been exceptionally welcoming and kind to me." Everyone laughs. Even I have to muffle my chuckle.

"You mean you've been very close to her?" Dad clears his throat, faking a serious countenance.

"No, that has to be Zabini, Uncle Ron." Albus yells. Both Zabini and I send death glares at him.

"Zabini? Hm." My dad's forehead scrunches a little bit, then he smiles and beckons Zabini to the seat next to Scorpius and Hugo.

"Mr. Zabini. Come over here, tell me how my Rosie is treating you so far."

"She's very kind and warm, sir. We're getting along pretty well." Zabini sends our way a sincere and humble smile, and I smile back at him. Casting a secret glance at Scorpius, I see his face rather unpleasant at the moment.

" Very well then, now would you two and the other two ladies care to join our family in the Quidditch cup? I believe Hermione gets a whole section of 30 seats for herself, the best seats, of course." Dad grins. His generosity really makes me adore him so much.

"That's amazing, sir. Thank you very much." Both Scorpius and Zabini's eyes brighten up. I beam at their direction and Scorpius smiles at me in return. I look dumfounded for a moment. His smile has, once again, dissipated all my anger.

Uncle George, Fred and James come home to join us for lunch. James and Fred are working at the Joke shop during summer; they get paid generously and get the chance to turn their insane, wild ideas into products as well, which is a double plus for them. Genevie and Lily take turn to wash the dishes after the meal; they insist my grandpa fix the dishwasher the muggle way, if not the wizard way. The sooner the machine is fixed, the sooner we're free from this dreadful duty. I can't agree with them more.

I take a biscuit for dessert and lean against the kitchen counter, eyes observing Scorpius. With some insane thoughts he decides to come to the couch and sits near my dad. It's funny that Scorpius and I are acting like we avoid each other at all cost. If I'm at the kitchen counter, he has to be at the couch in the living room and vice versa. Not that grandma's house is exceptionally big; I can observe everything that happens in the living room from the kitchen, but we are literally at the two ends of the house.

"You must be really proud that Mrs. Potter is playing for England this time." Scorpius begins the conversation. Uncle Harry nods approvingly.

"What's your favorite team, Malfoy?" My dad clears his throat.

"Chudley Cannons, sir." Scorpius beams at him.

"Liar." I interject quicky. "His favorite team is Puddlemere United, dad!" I purr my lips and yell from afar. I know this is a fact because I visited Al and Scorpius's bedroom at Hogwarts more than once. I've seen Scorpius hanging the blue flag next to the green-silver flag.

"None sense. My favorite team is Chudley Cannons." Scorpius glares at me while my dad sends me an amusing look.

"And what makes you so sure, Rosie?" Dad chuckles to shut me up. He tends to Scorpius again, his eyes glinting with excitement. "Tell me, Malfoy, how many times have the Cannons won the League Cup?"

"Twenty-one times, sir. But I'm most impressed with the match which helped them won the Josef Wronski Award for Excellent Pitch Skills." Dad nods approvingly while I huff. Scorpius has memorized this answer.

"Dad, I saw him hanging the Puddlemere United flag in his room!" I protest.

"That was a long time ago Weasley. I've been one of the biggest fans of Chudley Cannons since second year." Scorpius beams at me the most innocent smile. My eyes narrow at him. What a shameless, disrespectful liar he is! Why does he have to get on my dad's side? Is he afraid that James and Fred will show dad the unfortunate picture?

I stomp off the kitchen and hide myself in aunt Ginny's room. Yes, I know I have my dad's temper, and I'm probably very irrelevant today in every conversation between the males in my house, yet I hate it when Malfoy tries to get along with everyone except me! Yesterday, he washed my twin nieces (aka Teddy and Victoire's daughters)' smelly, vomit-inducing dishes with delight in his eyes. This morning, he earned 'the kindest boy I've seen in a while' title from Grandma; Hugo's got his back while everyone accused me of bullying him; and now my dad and uncle seem to enjoy his accompany. I detest Malfoy! Why can't my family see how he treats me like an invisible, what with the indifference glances, the narrowing eyes and the ugly insults?

Malfoy is a git!

"Why so grumpy, Rosie?" Lily asks. Jasmine, Genevie and she have joined me in her mother's room.

"Malfoy's a git." I grumble and flop myself on the bed.

"For some reason, he's only mean to you." Jasmine says, matter-of-factly. Do you even need to rub it in my face, Jasmine? I think to myself but don't bother to argue back. She's Lily's friend, after all.

"Scorpius only has one person in his heart, Jasmine. You shouldn't date him if you don't want to get hurt." Genevie says monotonously without looking up from the magazine.

Both Jasmine and I gape and stare at Genevie. Jasmine is probably shocked at Genevie's comment, while I contemplate her words. Who's that girl, then? Do I know her? Is she a pureblood with flawless feature, silvery voice and sexy curves?

Lily giggles and I glance at her quizzically. She shakes her head, hinting 'I have no idea who that girl is'.

"Rosie, we're going to swim in the lake. Are you coming?" Lily clears her throat and asks me.

"Swimming in the lake? I don't bring any swimsuit with me." I mumble.

"Try on this one then!" Lily throws me a pair of white bikini and I grimace. I am usually uncomfortable wearing bikinis because I have a very large scar on my stomach. Credit was given to my dear brother Hugo, who pranked me with a toy that caused a big fire and consequently, I got burnt. My dad gave him a two-week detention while mom had to apply topical potion on me every day for two months. My wound gradually healed but it left an ugly, dark burn scar as big as my palm on the left of my stomach.

I don't hate Hugo though. It happened when I was six and he was five.

"You know I don't wear bikinis." I look uncomfortable. Not wanting Genevie and Jasmine to see me changing clothes, I send a pleading look at Lily. She turns to Genevie and smiles.

"Genevie and Jasmine, could you go down the kitchen and pack something to eat?"

The girls leave. Lily closes the door after them and turn to me, her hands on her hips.

"Rosie, at least try on the bikini so I know what size you wear."

I strip off then put on the white bikini. The bottom sits low under my hip bones and the top is too tight for my chest. What troubles me the most is, however, the big scar that has nothing to cover.

"I told you I can't wear…"

There's a knocking sound on the door. Thinking it's either Genevie or Jasmine, I shout. "Wow, that quick? Come in."

I turn around to see no other than Scorpius Malfoy, aka The Git of The Century barge into the room.

"Genevie wants to know if you guys prefer the apple pie or…"

Scorpius stares at me, baffled. His eyes gradually flicker from my curves to the huge, ugly dark scar on my stomach. My face reddens and I immediately cover my belly with bare hands. Realizing a quilt is on the bed, I quickly turn around and try to grab it, but Lily already snatches it out of my reach triumphantly.

"Lily!" I shriek miserably. My ears turn a crimson red.

"What are you saying, Scorpius? Do we prefer apple pie or what?" She chuckles mischievously.

"Erm.. right, do you prefer apple pie or lemon tart?" Still miserable turning away from Scorpius, I can't see his facial expression. But judging by his troubled voice, I guess he's embarrassed, too.

"two pieces of apple pie for me, please." Lily still giggles. I send death glares at her.

"And what about you, Rose?" I can hear Scorpius scratching his hair. Wait, did he call me Rose again?

"Apple pie, please." I practically yell.

"Got it." He says then abruptly closes the door and dashes downstairs.

Oooooo

"Lil! I'm gonna kill you!" I reach for my wand but Lily already casts a spell around her. "Protego totalum! No no no, listen Rosie. I'm doing you a favor!"

"A favor? Let Scorpius the Git see my scar so he could make fun of me is your idea of a favor?" I plant my hands on my hips.

"Rose, you're as dense as a rock. Save this jinx and give it a year; if I will have not done you a favor by then you can go ahead and Oppugno me."

"Oppugno wouldn't suffice." I snort.

"Fine, fine. Bat bogey hex or whatever you like. But how about I help you find another swimsuit?" Lily grins.

"I'm not going swimming. Scorpius will humiliate me." I huff and fold my arms.

"I think I have a spare one piece. Would you like to try on?"

Lily beams at me, and so I forgive whatever bad deed she has done to me. I usually consider her as my little sister, seeing she's the youngest of the Weasley-Potter extended family. But don't underestimate her; her Bat Bogey Hex skills is just as powerful as my mother's Oppugno. And if you have read the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History, you'd know how powerful my mother's Oppugno was.

We descend the stairs and the boys are ready to join us. I feel Scorpius's eyes fixing on me, so I look at everywhere else except him. Lily whispers something in Genevie's ear and she giggles. Oh, I hate this picnic trip already. I have a bad feeling it's going to not end very well.

"How far is it from here, Hugo?" Lily asks.

"Three miles. It's faster if we fly."

I roll my eyes. How could I come up with an excuse to stay home?

"I'm sorry, but I have a stomachache…" I trail off.

"No excuse, Rose. I'll give you a ride, how about that?" Zabini smiles at me.

Even I don't fancy flying, this is a good opportunity for me to be a matchmaker for Lily and Zabini. So I hesitantly nod. Suddenly Scorpius is already outside on his broom. He yells impatiently. "Okay…are we going now? Before it rains?"

I step outside and grimace at him. "Why so hurry Malfoy? Going to swim with an attitude, aren't you?"

He glares at me and turns his broom to fly away, not bothering to argue.

Everyone gets on their broom. I walk to Lily and whisper. "Hey Lil, don't you mind if I…"

"No, I don't. I know you're trying to help me with Zabini." She smiles and beckons Jasmine to sit behind her on the broom.

"What, Malfoy the Git has flown away already?" My brother steps out with a fake irritation on his face. "If everyone is flying in pairs, he should have given me a ride!" We all laugh at Hugo's joke.

"So, what do you like to do in your free time, Jason?" I ask as I hold tight to Zabini's pant pockets; my face slightly leans forward to listen to him.

"You mean, what does _Scorpius_ like to do in his free time?" Mused Zabini.

"Merlin, no! I know what Scorpius likes to do in his free time! Sitting in front a mirror and admiring his own reflection!" I cackle.

"Well, that's almost accurate!" Zabini joins me in a fit of laughters.

"But seriously." I clear my throat. "What do you do when you're not studying or playing Quidditch, Jason?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me something in exchange, how about that?" Zabini speaks in a playful tone.

"Okay, I'll try my best." I baffle.

"Sometimes I play the guitar. Occasionally I'll read Muggle crime novels."

"Interesting!" I yell. Zabini is indeed an intriguing guy to me. Hadn't I liked Scorpius already I could have fallen for his charms!

"So" Zabini clears his throat. "Tell me more about Lily, eh?"

Lily? Did I just hear Lily? So, Zabini and Lily? I laugh at Merlin's joke. These two fools like each other but are too thick to realize their feelings for one another. I may as well make something out of this opportunity. Hehe, I know I'm wicked; I'm a Weasley after all.

"Lily…Well, Lily is well known for her Bat Bogey Hex…" I trail off.

"That I'm aware." Zabini sighs.

"Her favorite flower is rose." I lean closer to Zabini and beam brightly from behind him.

"Are you kidding me? Don't be wicked like Fred or James, Rose. It doesn't suit you." He shakes his head resolutely.

"I'm serious." I laugh deviously.

"So, does Lily have special feelings for any bloke at school, Rose?"

"Erm…" I clear my throat, trying to sound important. "I know she is very much head over heels about a guy in our year."

Suddenly, Zabini bursts into a fit of coughs and loses control of his broom. We stagger as we struggle to land at the shore of the lake, so I hold on to him for dear life, close my eyes and yell:"Be careful, Jason!"

"Phew. Sorry. I lost focus for a second. Are you alright?" Now that he had landed us safely in a swift movement, he turns around to look at me. I shake my head weakly and smile back at him, even I am now as pale as a ghost.

Scorpius has already arrived. He stands there; arms folding and eyes staring at us, face looking as uncomfortable as possible.

"You look so…Are you constipated or something?" I grumble at him. He sends me a death glare but refuses to argue. As if I don't exist. I got that message, Scorpius.

"Mate, what's wrong with you?" Zabini laughs at my comment and playfully punches Scorpius's arm.

"Zabini. Seeing your flying skill, I'm afraid you'd have to practice harder if you want to maintain the Chaser position next year." Scorpius mumbles.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." I pull Zabini away from Scorpius. "We were joking so he lost focus for a second, that's why we fell down!"

"Okay, mate!" Still chuckling, Zabini pats Scorpius's shoulder and shakes his head, amused.

"But that's unfair to you, Jason! You're a skillful rider!" I raise my arms and protest indignantly.

"Speaking as if you know how to fly a broom!" Scorpius huffs. His nostrils flare up.

"Like to make fun of my flying skill so much, eh? Is there anything else…" Hands on my hips, I step closer to Malfoy and yell at his face.

"Easy, Rose. He didn't mean to make fun of you…" Zabini pulls me away from Malfoy, who is still folding arm and refusing to back off from my confrontation.

"Is that so? He humiliates my ability to ride a broom and criticizes your Quidditch skill. Who does he think is? A superior who never makes any mistake and hence has the right to look down on other people?" My face reddens from anger.

"Rose, look at me." My narrowing eyes refuse to steer away from Scorpius. "Rose, listen to me. I assure you Scorpius didn't mean to criticize my flying skills or yours," Zabini mumbles as he drags me to a spot further. "Men do have days when they're more emotional than usual," he whispers. "And Scorpius is…well.. you know…a little bitchy because he's having one of those days." Zabini chuckles with the last few words and I burst into a fit of giggle.

"Fine, Jason. I won't pay attention to that arse anymore." I said, yet glancing at Scorpius's irritated face, I can't help but walk over and teasingly caress his cheek. "I forgive you. But darling Malfoy, remind me to give you a constipation potion when you get home. You look as grumpy as an old man." I bat my eyelashes deliberately at him and smile mischievously before running to the shore.

"Man up, Malfoy, before it's too late. And don't take out your frustration onto others." Zabini mumbles to Scorpius then follows me suit.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far! It took me 5 days and a lot of effort into writing this, given English is not my native language. Please review! It will motivate me to write even better chapters!**

 **Thanks a bunch!**


	5. Like I'm gonna lose you

Chapter 5

 _So I'm gonna love you_ _Like I'm gonna lose you_ _I'm gonna hold you_ _Like I'm saying goodbye_

 **Scorpius's POV**

"Man up, Malfoy, before it's too late. And don't take out your frustration onto others." Zabini mumbles to me then runs after Rose.

Now, witches and wizards of the wizarding world: before you judge me, please listen to my story.

Firstly, okay, I admit I made another mistake by making a comment about the Weasley family's taboo: Rose's fear of flying. But that doesn't even make sense right now. Rose just rode a broom with Zabini and had a really good time with the bloke, can't you see? So is it true she doesn't fancy flying? Or has Zabini's love helped her pluck up her courage to ride the broom with him?

Secondly, Iam totally lost at everyone's meaningful smiles and comments today. For example, Zabini just told me to 'Man up before it's too late'. Does that mean he knows my feelings for Rose? I thought I hide them very well under my everyday banter with her.

"Malfoy darling, everyone was riding in pairs yet you left me on my own. What's your problem today?" Hugo's fake mushy voice brings me back to reality.

"You really want to be paired with me, Hugo? Our weights combined might snap your beat-up broom." I can't help but chuckle at Hugo's tease.

Lily and Jasmine have arrived right after. I walk towards them and scratch my hair, thanking Lily for giving Jasmine a ride. It's not that Jasmine and I are a couple, it's just she might have waited for me and I left without telling her.

"Let's swim, people." Zabini shouts then takes off his pants. He stretches a few times and jumps into the lake. "Right after you!" Albus yells and as always, pulls Genevie into the water with him.

"Wow, it's freezing!" Genevie screams and I look up the sky anxiously. It's an extra cloudy day.

"Wait for me!" Rose shrieks and clumsily takes off her clothes. I suck my breath and glance helplessly at her; to my surprise she's covering herself in a plain white one piece.

Which is just as adorable as the bikini I saw this morning, I tell you.

"Hey, Weasley." I speak up hesitantly.

"What now, Malfoy?" She scrunches her eyebrows at me.

"Just…warm up before dipping into the water, will you? I think it's very cold down there." I stammer.

"Sod off, Malfoy. I don't need you to tell me what to do." She grumbles then jumps right into the water.

Okay, so Rose officially detests me. And I suppose I deserve her hatred; but let me tell you something: I haven't been my normal self for days. I believe Rose has bewitched my body and soul. My mind is filled with her images. My thoughts are filled with our interactions. I'm turning into an emotional bloke, who's extremely happy at one moment and immediately moody at another.

"Are you gonna swim or not, Scorpius?" Albus yells. I reluctantly take off my clothes and with the swim trunk already put on, I stretch out for a few minutes to warm up them jump into the water.

I dive myself into the depth of the lake and let the coolness sooth out my emotions. When I emerge from the water, Rose sends an irritated look at me slicking back my silver hair. She then tends to Lily and pulls her towards Zabini, the three talking and laughing delightfully.

"You alright, Scorpy?" Jasmine swims towards me and touches my shoulder. "I'm not feeling very well. Maybe I'll skip swimming today. Have fun with the gang, Jasmine." She nods and waves at me cheerfully.

I spread a towel on the lawn and lie lazily on top, eyes longing to the area Rose is swimming. Her ginger mane, which is tied into a long braid this morning, glints in the sunlight. Besides the awkward moment when my eyes met Rose's after the bikini incident, I was marveled by her look when she descended the stair in a light yellow tank top, white shorts and braided hair. I looked like a foolish servant waiting to bow at the princess when she appeared at her own ball.

You see, Rose looks adorable in whatever clothes she wears. This morning when I was standing at the kitchen sink, sipping my hot tea, Rose skipped down the stairs to her dad's embrace in worn out, baggy pajamas and I still found her lovelier than any other girl in a sequin dress. I stood in silent observing the little's family reunion and my knees quivered a little bit. A smallest piece of my heart wishes to be a part of Rose's family. That probably explains why I always enjoy my time spending at the Burrow. Watching Rose being bathed in her family's love and care makes me contented enough.

My father and mother also try their best to give me a happy family. Probably because I'm the only child that sometimes I feel so lonely in our big mansion. I secretly wish to have brothers like Hugo, cousins like Albus and….

No, I don't wish to have Rose as my sister. I wish to have her as my girlfriend. And If I dare dream a little wilder, I wish Rose to be my wife in the future so I could have ginger daughters who would jump into my embrace like Rose did to her father.

Ron Weasley questioned Hugo if Rose has been picked on by anyone; seeing him a protective father and all I could understand his reason for asking so, but what Hugo responded made me choke on my own tea.

Ha! I may have found the best brother-in-law, if Rose decides to marry one day, of course.

Mr. Weasley was slightly offended when Albus informed him Rose got alarmingly close to Zabini. That definite moment I decided that I like Mr. Weasley a lot. In case you haven't figured, I'm offended that Rose is very close to Zabini, too.

My ego was hurt when she found Zabini more attractive than me. Okay, that's an unfair thing to say about my best mate; he's got defined features, a handsome smile and all. I've seen girls swooning at him as he walked by. But Rose never laid eyes on any bloke throughout her six years at school, and even I'm not an exception; yet here she is, dancing and hand touching and waist hugging with Jason Zabini.

My eyes dart back to the sight of Rose, Zabini, Lily and Hugo playing with a ball in the water. Rose looks so pure and cheerful; her smile is even brighter than the sun. Probably I should stop behaving irrational and let her be with whoever makes her happy, which, in this case, is my dear mate Zabini.

I'm almost desperate, you see, even I always act cool and collected, as if Rose isn't important to me. If I find ourselves walking along the same hallway, I'll make sure to ignore my pounding heart and fix my eyes on the wall beyond her. Rose, on the other hand, absolutely takes every available chance to show me how much she hates me. For years, whatever I do, whoever I talk to, I always find Rose at a corner giving me scornful, disapproving looks.

I drown in my own despair, seeing as she shuts me out of her world. Even with my good look (I'm aware of it), my decent manner and my charms, I'm still a poor, pathetic bloke with a tainted family background and she's this gorgeous princess from a royal family, with grateful friends and handsome princes that are getting in line for her.

Still, what I love the most about Rose is her daintiness. Being a popular girl yet she's never arrogant. She studies hard; she's friendly and easy going. She knows how to balance between being a bookworm and a party girl. Say, what kind of poor bloke doesn't fall for a princess who approaches him and offers to help washing the dishes in the moonlight? What kind of poor bloke doesn't fall for the princess's angelic look when her face heated up and her breath quickens after a roller coaster ride?

Said poor bloke's heart may skip a beat this morning when he saw said princess in a white bikini. Merlin, I swear I almost fainted as Rose turned around and blushed at me. She looked extremely sexy in the tight bikini top and the super low bottom. Her curves are small but firm, and a bulge in my pants almost developed when I noticed a huge, dark scar on the belly.

Rose clumsily covered the scar with her bare hands; her eyes widened in horror and I felt a pang in my chest. I stuttered, trying to form a coherent apology when Lily asked me to repeat my question. As I walked down the steps and listened to the echo of Lily and Rose's argument, my mind was haunted by the image of Rose's scar; my heart was drowning in a guilty feeling. I stood hesitant at the base of the stairs, feeling miserable and useless for not being able to tell her she's still beautiful to me no matter what. If only Rose knew her flaw only make her more perfect in my eyes, she probably wouldn't have to change into a one-piece swimsuit and be so damn reminded about the painful accident she had.

Yes, besides the beautiful soul, Rose is so real with flesh and blood. Her vulnerability only makes me crazy about her; her pains and scars only make me desire to be with her, to hold her and to protect her.

But I'm invisible to her; and all my attempts to gain her attention are futile. She's there and I'm here, with a big ocean between us.

"Why do you look so sad today, Scorpius?"

I jerk up my chin and squint my eyes to see Genevie flopping down the green lawn next to me. A small smile graces on my face. "Do I? I'm just contemplating my life."

"We don't know what we want until it's gone huh?" Genevie chuckles softly.

I glance at her, amazed. "You are very perceptive, Genevie."

"Well, man up and do something, maybe it's not gone yet, you know?" She smiles then grabs a towel and dries her hair. Suddenly, Genevie points to the lake, face scrunching up. "Hey, what's wrong with Rose?"

My sight follows Genevie's arm to a deserted Rose in the runny water. She's desperately flailing; her face grimaced in pain and occasionally, she's immersed in the angry flow. Looking at her exhausted face, I can tell she's been seized with a swimming cramp.

My eyes quickly dart to the group to assess the situation. "Rose, hold on!" Albus, who is closest to Rose, swiftly swims towards her.

But it's a longer distance from where he is than where I am. Without hesitation, I jump into the lake,spitting out a gulf of water as a small wave washes over me. My legs kick madly. My arms desperately grab her body. She's been sunk in the flow for the third times.

"Ow…." Rose moans in pain when I pull her to the surface of the water. One arm wrapping around her chest, my other arm paddles in synchrony with my legs towards the shore. I can feel myself getting tired, but if I give up, both of us may have drown. So I push ourselves a little more and more, until my feet stomp on the muddy bank. Hugo already gets off the lake; he helps me carry Rose onto a soft area of lawn.

I pat Rose's cheeks a few times then tilts her head and lifts up her chin, my voice trembling. "Rose, Rose, are you alright? She doesn't breathe!"

Hugo swats me aside and hovers over her. I sit propping up on the lawn, panting. My chest heaves as I try to catch a breath and recover from an exhausting swim. My eyes yearn at the still form of Rose and a panic stricken Hugo, who presses on her chest rhythmically in an attempt to resuscitate. Suddenly, a few raindrops descend on us; Jasmine and Genevie quickly pull out a table cover and shield us from the pouring rain.

"I'll take over." Seeing Hugo is just as clumsy as I am, Zabini pulls him aside and continues with the chest compressions. Rose still lies motionless on the lawn; her body soaks in the rain that has penetrated the soft soil around her. Zabini steadies his pushes for a few minutes and eventually, a gulf of water flows out from Rose's mouth.

"Oh my Godric, you're awake…" Lily yells tearfully and my face lights up. I rush for a dry towel to wrap around her. "Let me", Lily mumbles so I slowly rest Rose in her cousin's embrace. Lily gently dries her hair and body, yet Rose continues to groan "My leg….", her face wrinkled in pain.

I tend to Rose's feet and start massaging the little calves for a while until the muscle cramping has ceased. "She's good now." Lily eyes at me and I look up to Rose, her features as pale as a ghost. Albus smiles at Rose in relief; he hovers over her to give her a hug, and when he removes himself Zabini leans over to brush his fingers on Rose's cheeks, his face softens "I'm glad you're fine now." Even Genevie and Jasmine are holding Rose's hands. Everyone takes turn to check on her and smiles cheerfully when she could mumble a few words.

I tune out the scene before me and decide to just sit there and continue rubbing Rose's feet, all sorts of emotions course through my heart. My frantic mind keeps toying with the questions what if. What If I weren't fast enough to dive in the water to save Rose? What if we resuscitated her but she could never wake up again? The thoughts terrify me. It dawns on me I could have lost Rose forever in a split second.

"Mate, are you alright?" A hand clasps on my shoulder. "Are you… are you crying?" Albus gapes, his expression a mixture of surprise and concern.

"Huh? Merlin, no. Bloody rain blurs my vision." Grumbled, I gently put Rose's feet down then clumsily wipe the water on face with the back of my hand.

"Um…it stopped raining a minute or two ago…" Jasmine's voice hoarse.

My face flushes at the suggestion that I've been crying. I reluctantly look up to Rose, her tired eyes pierce mine with an unreadable expression. A wind sweeps through us and I involuntarily shudder. The cold has penetrated deep in my flesh.

"Let's go home." Zabini mutters and every one reluctantly picks up our belongings.. Hugo settles on his broom then hauls Rose on his back with the help of Lily. I glance at Albus and murmur: "I'm gonna apparate back to the Manor. I'll see you guys in two days."

"Take care, mate." Albus nods approvingly. I coldly vanish out of thin air; I have been through too many emotions today that I can't handle another feeling. I'm exposed. I'm looked through. I made a scene in front of everyone. And now I need to be alone, because I will have gone mad if I keep looking at Rose and toying with the idea that she would never so much as breathe the same air with me again.

 **P.S: so, how do you like it so far? Please review. 20 seconds of your review literally make my day and motivate me to write better! Thanks!**


	6. Make a Memory

**hello all! Sorry it's been a while. I really wanted to tend to my babies but I was really busy with work and life. Special sincere thanks to ShePotter, Aedlas, Korena-Li and SauleFantome! Even if you four are the only readers of this story, I'll not give up and do my best to write. Cheers to Scorose!**

 _Hello again, it's you and me_ _Kinda always like it used to be_ _Sippin' wine, killing time_ _Trying to solve life's mysteries_

 _How's your life, it's been a while?_ _God it's good to see you smile_ _I see you reaching for your keys_ _Looking for a reason not to leave_

 _-Make A Memory-Bon Jovi_

 **Rose's POV**

I wince and mumble a few incoherent words; my lips and throat burnt from the dryness. Dad's red hair slowly comes to my vision. His wrinkled eyes spark up and his smile widen as he hovers over me.

"Hey, you finally woke up."

Dad helps me sit up from what I register a hospital bed and with the flick of his wand, a cup of water leisurely floats toward us. I down the drink in one gulp, feeling immensely better as the liquid soothes my esophagus.

"How are you feeling?" He asks croakily.

"I've still got the headache, but it's much better than yesterday. How long have I been sleeping?"

"Nine hours." Placing his hand on the nape of my neck, dad guides me to sink back into the pillow. Admit it, I am still too weak to sit up. Any position other than lying makes me dizzy and nauseous. "I'm glad the drugs kicked in. You tossed and turned and grumbled all night. Your mother and I were worried sick."

"I'm sorry for what happened." I mumbled quietly.

"It's alright. Get well soon so we can still go to see the World Cup. Hugo and your gang are hanging around the hospital. Let me find them." Dad rubs my hair gently then exits the room.

I force a helpless smile at him. Dad has been excited for weeks that this is the first time our whole extended family attend the Quidditch World Cup, with Aunt Ginny playing for England and my mother securing the best 30 seats in the stadium with her Vice Minister of Magic power. It's a thrilling event that everyone looks forward to, from the eldest which is my Grandparents to the youngest, which is Lily. Well, I have excluded Teddy and Victoire' twins because they are only eighteen months, and hence too little to know what Quidditch is, but you get the idea. Dad and Uncle George have even ordered custom t-shirts, custom hats and even custom tents to promote the power of Weasley family. Aunt Ginny miserably pointed out that she would be playing under Potter surname, which made Uncle Harry smirk and the rest of my family sent death glares at him. With that undefeatable spirit radiating from every corner of the Burrow, I figured it'd be a crime to be hospitalized for pulmonary edema, glue to bed and worst of all, make one of my family member stay at home to take care of me.

Still, I have high doubts that I'd be able to stand on my own feet, travel to France and scream at the top of my lungs for Aunt Ginny in the course of one day. I screw up big time, and I don't know how to tell my dad about this just yet.

"Rosie!" Albus yells and pulls Genevie with him toward me. A few other heads bobbing behind him; my chest twinges slightly as I can't find the blond hair amongst the ginger, the brown and the black.

"You scared the shite out of us yesterday, Rose." Lily perches on the end of my bed, grumbling. Jason Zabini slowly worms his way to stand behind her; he shoots a sheepish smile at me.

"Language, Lily." A deep voice echoing the small room; I glanced at Uncle Harry and my mum entering the narrow entrance. A healer appears behind them; he grimaces on his effort to get past my family members and approach me.

"Please, only two visitors at a time."

Lily pouts and together with the rest of my gang retreats to the hallway. Mum crosses her arms, warily observing the healer listen to my breathing.

"Bradycardia is over, but she's still having short breaths. I'm gonna put her on some more diuretic medicine to get rid of all the excess water in the lung. If she recovers well, she can be discharged later today and rest in bed at home."

I roll my eyes the moment the healer turns away. The drug I've been administered makes me want to pee all the time; and because I threw up last night in an attempt to visit the loo, I have been attached to an ugly urine drainage bag since then. It was painful and uncomfortable, which made me toss and turn until early morning when exhaustion took over me and I finally drifted off to sleep. And now, the healer wants to stretch my nightmare a little longer to make me suffer.

"Could I not take the medicine, healer?" I mumble weakly.

"You need to take the treatment seriously, Miss. Weasley. We don't want you to have any unnecessary fluid in your lung, so you'd better take all the medication in the correct doses and have a really, really good rest until you fully recover." The healer narrows his scary eyes at me and I muffle.

"We..um…we plan to travel to France the day after tomorrow. D'you reckon she's strong enough to…" A hesitated voice echoed from the entrance.

"Of course not, Mr. Weasley." The healer sternly interrupts. "Miss Weasley needs to stay in bed for at least three days until she fully recovers."

"No!" I hear my dad squeal desperately. The healer, my mom and Uncle Harry all cast a bothered look at him. "I'm sorry." His face flushes up as he smiles dryly.

I sigh. At least, the healer helped me break the bad news to my dad.

Mr. Grumpy the Healer finally discharges me in the evening, after I produced another two bags, full of yellow urine. It feels good to be back at the Burrow, with an array of gingers standing hesitantly at the front door, eyes sparkled up to see me tumble my way inside. Grandma bossily swats them to make way for me, as Dad scoops me up and carries me to Aunt Ginny's room upstairs.

My throbbing head is thankful to sense the soft, fresh cotton sheet under my back. Dad tugs me inside the duvet and ruffles my hair. "Rest well, Rosie." He kisses my forehead, and I weakly pull his hand as he walks away.

"Hey Dad, I'm sorry that I'll have to skip the World Cup this time…" I trail off.

"I know, right?" Flopping down the wooden floor, he sends a somber smile at me. "I'm sorry, too that we have to stay home while the rest of the family's gonna have a good time screaming and partying…"

"What do you mean 'we'?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"You idiot, you think I'd leave you home alone?" He beams. My heart flutters like I was a five years old, cooing in my dad's lap every time he came home from work.

"Well, yes, I do. I'm recovering pretty well. I can take care of myself. You guys only leave for three days anyway."

"That grumpy healer still prescribed you the diuretic medicine, which could only mean you'd visit the loos quite often. You'd need someone to assist you. Plus, you're still having quite a fever. I doubt you can handle anything on your own." He pinpoints.

"But if I get better tomorrow, promise me you'll go to the World Cup?" I plead. "I don't want you to stay; we've been looking forward to see Aunt Ginny play for weeks."

"I can't promise that, Rosie. You were almost drowning!" He furrows his eyebrows at me disapprovingly.

"And I'm sorry for that…" I mumble.

"Don't be sorry. You got a muscle cramp; it could happen to anyone. If there's one thing you should take note though, it is to warm yourself up thoroughly before swimming. Now, get some sleep. The more you sleep, the faster you'd recover. Your mum will be worried if she hears you talk these nonsenses."

I close my eyes as Dad shuts the door behind him. I'm supposed to enjoy this very moment of having Aunt Ginny's bed to my own and not sharing it with Lily, or sleeping on the hard floor like I'm used to since summer. Instead, I just sink into deeper remorse, thinking how I have stripped away the excitement of somebody in my family, presumably my dad, as he'll to be here and take care of me. _Rose Weasley, useless and pitiful on the bed, too weak to go pee on her own,_ I groan. I shouldn't have pushed myself so hard to chase after the ball as it rolled away. Or better, I should have warmed myself up thoroughly like my father and Scorpius had advised.

Scorpius. Where is he? I sigh. I haven't seen him since he saved me from drowning.

I hit myself mentally, grimace at the idea I made a stupid scene in front of him. Ugly, stubborn and pathetic Weasley, Scorpius had always regarded me this way, but yesterday was the last straw of his tolerance for my idiocy. With a troubled look, he fled the scene right after I regained consciousness and was nowhere to be seen in our beloved Burrow. Every time I woke up, my eyes scanned the surrounding quickly, hoping to see a blond hair only to be disappointed again.

It is understandable of his behavior though, seeing how he had no choice but save the girl he deems most loathing, a simple pain in his…well, chest (I hope he wouldn't go too far as to think I'm a pain in his arse), and the bane of his existence. I can still recall his crumbled face as he watched Jason and I flying the broom together. He shot me a disgusting look as if I'm one of those disrespectful girls who usually swoons at him, Jason Zabini or Al, the three Musketeers of the sixth year student body. He made me feel so small sometimes that I had to pick up a fight with him, otherwise I'd lose myself and succumb to crying.

Yeah, I'm that pathetic when Malfoy's in vicinity.

So I tried my best to defy him, from caressing his cheek to totally disregarding his advice to warm myself up. Okay, the caressing his cheek was really not a calculated act. It was rather a spur of the moment when raging hormones overcame my rationality. For a split second, lust took over me as I gazed at his smoldering features: blond, disheveled hair glinting in the yellow sunlight and eyes bearing a steely grey color. I noticed he slightly trembled, probably a touch from the girl he hates the most would be the least his skin welcomed, but I couldn't care less. Just for a second, then I'd pull myself together again and pretend the disgusting feeling is mutual.

That's why I was unusually cheerful to play a boring ball game with my friends and family. It was me, the miserable Rose Weasley desperately trying to be cool and relaxed and not give a damn about Scorpius Malfoy, the boy who stole her heart since their third year.

I huff and roll my eyes. Thinking about Scorpius only worsens my headache. Why are my feelings always complicated? Why can't I stop thinking about him? When will I stop making a fool of myself in front of him, given he'll never see me more than an annoying cousin of Albus Potter? He was officially fed up to the core that he didn't want to swim in the same lake with me, and he impulsively apparated home after forcing himself to rescue me. Merlin, he stared at me; a mixture of anger and fear and disappointment bore into my eyes despite a cold, impassive face that was glistened with crystal raindrops.

But Albus and Jasmine insisted they were his tears. Was Scorpius crying? And presumably for me?

Okay, I'm confused. If he really cried for me, this action would defy all the logic about our troublesome acquaintance I've known for years.

I shake my head. He really messes with my mentality.

"Why do you still toss and turn? Are you having pain somewhere?"

I glance into the darkness. Mom turns on the lamp at the nightstand and flops down the couch I once sprawled across with a Firewhiskey in my hand, watching Scorpius dancing. She leans over and places the back of her small hand on my forehead and sighs. "The fever is not subsided yet. I'll get some cloths to cool you off then."

I bite my lips, berate myself for being such an inconsiderate daughter. My parents, who barely have time to take care of themselves, are worrying dead about me while I lay here, sullen about how Scorpius doesn't give a damn about my situation. As mom enters my sight again, with her sleeves rolled up and a copper basin in her arms, I make a mental note to not complain again when my parents ask me to help them clean the house next time I'm home.

"Did you just get here?" I ask quietly as mom puts a damp cloth on my forehead.

"Yeah." Mom rolls her eyes. "I've got to finish all the work so that I can take a few days off without feeling guilty." She exhales deeply and leans back on the couch; her messy bun looks untamed more than ever.

"I'm sorry for…"

"For drowning?" Mom interjects. "Don't be. It could just happen to anyone."

"Well, that, and for…making you and dad worry about me. You two are supposed to have a good time in France." I mumble.

Mom chuckles. "You know I'm not that big of a fan of Quidditch, Rose. Reckon your dad will have a good time much more than me. But yeah, it could be exciting watching Ginny play for England. I'd be lying if I say I don't regret not being there with them."

"What do you mean?" I furrow my eyebrows. "Of course you'd be there with the family."

"And leave you here alone? I don't think so. You're the feeble one in our family. Easy to catch a cold. Easy to get a fever, the kind that keeps us on the edge of our seats all night. Raising Hugo was much easier." She grins coyly at me.

"Yes, I'm aware of my weakness, thank you very much." I huff.

"You're not weak, Rose. Some people are just born that way. Your intelligence makes up for the lack in physical health, anyway."

"Merlin, Mom, I'm not handicapped. You talk as if you're depicting Stephen Hawking, the Muggle physics genius." I groan.

"Sorry, cupcake." She smiles and leans over to ruffle my hair. "So, why weren't you able to sleep? Thinking about a boy?"

"No." I squeal; my voice higher than usual. "It's just…the headaches, that's all."

"Who is giving you the headache?" She crosses her arm and gazes at me, eyes glinting with mischief.

"No one." I insist. "I just…feel guilty because you all are worrying too much about me while I can't stop thinking about something else."

"So it's about a boy, indeed." Mom nods. "But don't be guilty, Rosie. It's natural that a boy occupies most of the thoughts of a sixteen-year-old girl."

"Were you…was dad mostly on your mind, too, all this time you three were fighting against Voldemort?"

Mum chuckles. I could see a faintest blush on her cheeks in the semi-darkness. "Well, yes. There was not much I could do about it, given I have loved him since second year."

"So it's okay to think about a boy even when you're in a difficult time." I mumble.

"It's quite okay to have a boy in your mind when you're in the middle of a war, or after a drowning, as long as you still know the right things to do. But you're not in a crisis, Rosie. You're resting!" Mum smiles knowingly.

"Like I said, I just feel guilty because you two have to take care of me while I lay here, do nothing but think about a boy." I sigh deflated.

"You're a good daughter. Don't think too much." Mom pats my head again. "Anyway, who is this lucky boy?"

"Like I would tell you." I roll my eyes.

"Is this the guy who saved you from drowning?" Mom quirks an eyebrow.

"You knew who saved me?" My eyes widen in anticipation.

"Well, yeah." Mom nods hesitantly. "The healer asked for the details of the incident, so Hugo voluntarily shared his memory on the pensieve so that we knew how long you were unconscious."

"How much did you and dad watch?" I asked anxiously.

"Just from when you were reaching for the ball to when Hugo hauled you on his back."

"Well yeah, Scorpius Malfoy saved me. But that doesn't mean I like him, or he likes me." I said, trying to keep a nonchalant tone.

"Of course." Mom chuckles. "Just FYI, I'm here if you need to seek an advice."

"I don't. Because there's nothing going on between me and the boy I like. It's a one-sided feeling, I reckon." I sigh.

"Oh, you're indeed our daughter, Rose. You inherit the stubbornness and …well…thick-headedness from **_both_** of us."

"All you've seen is a piece of memory from my clueless brother, Mom." I remind her.

"Well, let the future unfold and enlighten you then. Goodnight, cupcake. I can barely keep my eyes open now."

Mom kisses me and turns off the light. I toss and turn again, don't know if I'm more happy because I could get a little burden off my chest, or more confused about Scorpius and what Mom just told me.

When I wake up the next morning, the windowpane was halfway up, letting a beam of sunray dance on my duvet. I flutter myself open and sit up, eyes slowly glancing around the room. Zabini and Lily were sitting on two ends of the couch and chitchatting softly, him on the closer side of my bed.

"Hey, you woke up." Lily beams at me and Zabini smiles sheepishly. I send a death glare at them; aren't they taking this opportunity of me lying in a sickbed to be with each other?

"What time is it?" I ask groggily.

"Eleven. How's your fever?" Lily perches on my bed and touches my forehead. "Seems much better." She speaks like a true healer.

"Aren't you two supposed to be packing for the trip?" I quirk an eyebrow.

"You know I pack my clothes in the last minute, Rose." Lily rolls her eyes.

"I'm done. I just wait for Scorpius to bring me a spare duffel bag. Mine was torn on the Hogwarts ride home." Zabini shrugs nonchalantly.

My heart sinks a little at the fact that Scorpius still isn't here with the rest of my gang, ready for the big trip tomorrow. Did he really hate me that much that he wants absolutely nothing to do with me or my family from that fateful moment on?

Lily catches the disappointment in my eyes. She pats my back and mumbles "He'll be here. Grandma has made you some really good chicken soup. I'll bring it up here for you." then strides away and closes the door loudly, leaving me and Zabini behind.

"I still hope for some magic that you'll fully recover today, Rose, and join us tomorrow." He moves closer to the edge of the couch, props his chin against the arm that is propped on his thigh and smiles genuinely at me.

"Trust me, I really want to go on this trip, but my head is still dizzy every time I sit up, let alone walk." I mumble and sink back to the pillow, thinking about how I am truly the demonstration of being glued to the bed.

"A certain boy will be miserable without your company." He chuckles mysteriously.

"Oh please, Albus will be glad not to have me pestering him." I groan.

"I'm not talking about Albus."

"Well, you don't seem too miserable now that Lily is your companion, eh?" I grin.

"I'm talking about Scorpius." He stares at me and I blush.

Suddenly, I hear loud thuds on the staircase and before I know it, the entrance door is flung open rather abruptly. A tall and robust figure, no other than the subject of Zabini and my discussion, marches toward me steadily like he's on a catwalk.

Yeah, Scorpius Malfoy is a little dramatic.

Except that his face looks rather panic-stricken, as if he's just hit by a bludger.

Zabini whips his head back and Scorpius glances at him, both surprised to see one another's presence. Scorpius immediately stutters. "Sorry, I don't know you two are having a private conversation. I'll talk to Rose later."

My heart splutters for exactly ten seconds as I saw Scorpius's face before it sinks in disappointment when he tempts to walk away. Zabini hurriedly stands up and places a hand on Scorpius's shoulder. "No no no, you stay. We're just talking about the trip tomorrow. I'm gonna go downstairs and see what everyone's doing."

"Thanks, mate." Scorpius mumbles and sits on the couch, looking rather uncomfortably. I turn my head to the direction of the window, hoping the traitorous blush on my cheeks will fade away soon.

"So, Weasley," Scorpius clears his throat. I hesitantly turn to look at him, desperately hoping the nervousness has been swiped off my face. Hell, I'd run away from this awkwardness if I'm not so dizzy. My health doesn't allow me to pull off a nonchalant and cool appearance now.

"Malfoy" is all I could mutter. I bit my lower lip hard, trying to stop myself from an uncontrollable rambling. _Why aren't you around for the last two days? Don't you know I'm almost crazy when you disappeared that way? Do you really hate me this much, Scorpius, that you don't want to know how I am doing after the drowning?_

"Weasley, I've just heard that you had pulmonary edema and had to be hospitalized. If I knew I would…"

And the door is bang open again. Albus walks in loudly. "Hey Rosie, you woke up! Oi, Scorp, have the balls to disappear till before the big trip, don't you?"

Scorpius whips his head back and I curse Albus mentally. Jasmine follows right after Albus, she closes the door and beams at his sight. "Hey, Scorp, you're here."

"I bloody am." I hear Scorpius's low mutter as he smiles coyly at them.

"Rose, Scorpius is here." Lily's voice echoes from behind the thick door and I blush like a red tomato. Zabini opens it and they both barge in, Lily with a tray of breakfast on her arms. Her smile drops as she looks at the four of us. "Oh, so you're all here. Anyway, Rose, have some chicken soup."

Yes, talking about right timing, Potters!

 _ **So, how do you like it? Review please! I'm staying up late and waking up early just to write and update as soon as possible!**_

 _ **oh and please excuse the grammar errors. I'm sleepy now.**_


	7. Stay

_All along it was a fever_  
 _A cold sweat, hot headed believer_  
 _I threw my hands in the air I said show me something_  
 _He said, if you dare come a little closer_

 _Round and around and around and around we go_  
 _Oh now tell me, now tell me, now tell me now you know_

 _Not really sure how to feel about it_  
 _Something in the way you move_  
 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you_  
 _It takes me all the way_  
 _I want you to stay_

 **Scorpius's POV**

"Scoot over, Scorp." Albus's hip bumps my arm and I reluctantly move to the edge of the couch. I try my best to not curse Potters about their ability to show up at the bloody right moment and ruin all the courage I ever have. _He's one of your best friends, Scorpius._ I replay the thought in my mind as Al cheerfully chats with Rose, oblivious to the tension that filled up the air a minute ago.

"So what are you up to, Scorpius? What have you been doing the last two days?" Lily nonchalantly asks me as she helps Rose sit up against the headboard.

"Nothing much. My mom is giving the front garden a do-over and she needs some help." I mumble. _Like I'd tell you about my mental breakdown of the last two days._ A voice echoes in my head.

"Yeah? Rosie here is lovesick since you've been gone." Genevie, who recently joins us in the room, shoots an infuriating smirk my way. I gulp and press my lips hard, trying to not let her joke affecting me.

"Phhhssss." Rose chokes and spews the soup right onto Lily's face. Grimacing, Lily turns to glare at Genevie. Zabini pulls out the handkerchief he's always secured in his pocket and briskly strides towards the bed. To my surprise, he hunches down and gently wipes off the spill on Lily's face, rather than Rose's mouth.

"Gen! It's not funny!" Albus scolds Genevie. At this moment, I'm positive Genevie and Al make a good couple, seeing they both share the same bluntness.

"I'm sorry, Rose. And Lily." Genevie stutters.

Rose reaches for the napkin on the tray and wipes her mouth. Now that she is basked in the sunlight from the small window, she looks paler than usual; her eyes are baggy and tired. I should feel worried about her; yet a part of my heart secretly does a flip flop as I muse with Genevie's idea that my absence somehow affects her rather negatively.

 _Oh, stop it, Scorpius. For Merlin's sake, she almost died in your arms two days ago and turned you into a horrible mess._ I shake my head resolutely, berating myself to enjoy ever so slightly that Rose was miserable without me.

"Sorry, Lil. I didn't mean to." Rose mumbles guiltily. Lily nudges her. "Come on, finish the soup, Rosie."

"It's tasteless in my mouth." Rose winces. "Plus, I'm still nauseous when I sit up for too long." She protests weakly then lays down on the bed in front all of us.

"Rose, try to finish the soup. For all you know you may fully recover and join us on the trip tomorrow." Hugo speaks up from the corner of the room. I didn't even realize he has been there for a while.

"Hugo, are you really as thick as uncle Ron to believe that Rose will make it to France with us?" Albus snorts.

"Why?" Still crossing his arms, Hugo sends a challenging look at his cousin. "Rose is usually as strong as a horse."

"Thanks for the compliment, bro, but I don't think I'll make it." Rose sighs.

I glance at a disappointed Hugo. I could identify with him when his sister would not join us for the most anticipated event of summer. Salazar knows I've been excited about this for weeks as well, probably since the day Albus told me on the train ride home that Mrs. Hermione Weasley would take us all to the World Cup. There were nights I had to refrain myself from daydreaming about the moment I sit next to Rose, high on a brick stand, pretending to hate her, but together we'd scream from the top of our lungs for her aunt Ginny. And when England wins, which I'm very positive about, Rose will beam at me genuinely, forget that I am her arch enemy for a moment, and I will pluck up the courage to confess my feeling for her.

I sigh defeated. I'm not in the mood for Quidditch World Cup anymore, at least not as much as I used to be, when Rose is sitting in front of me now, sick and lifeless. She winces every so often and refuses to eat her Grandma's amazing food.

"I think Rose needs some rest." Zabini, the perceptive boyfriend at the moment of hers jerks his head towards the door. He's been with Rose when I walked into the room and witnessed them exchanging a meaningful conversation. Who am I anyway to be worthy of Rose's attention? She has all these great friends and family members around her. She always has people who love and care about her. The least she would need is a concern from me, the bane of her existence.

"Hey, Rosie. How are you feeling? Why don't you finish the soup?" A loud voice flying from behind me. I turn back to see Grandma Weasley standing defiantly at the door, arms propped against her curvy hips.

'Err…Grandma…I'm not really hungry." Rose trails off and everyone chuckles. Grandma Weasley is really the boss of this house, isn't she?

"Rose Granger Weasley! I insist you eat the soup or I'll feed you myself! You like to make your parents worry, don't you?" I cringe at the obnoxious yell.

"No, Grandma. Sorry. I'll try to finish it." Rose trembles just as hard as I do.

"Now that's my good granddaughter. And what are you lot doing here? Let her rest, will you? Albus Potter and Hugo Weasley, go help Fred and James degnome the garden. You won't be leaving here tomorrow if I can still spot a single gnome running around my daisy bushes. And ladies, I'd appreciate if you all could help me make some more cakes and tarts for the big day." Still with the indignant shout, Grandma Weasley manages to make us all duck out of the room.

"Mrs. Weasley." I nod curtly as I reluctantly passes her.

"Hello, Scorpius. When did you come? Rose was hospitalized yesterday; did you know?" She gently holds my arm and stops me midway.

"I flooed here fifteen minutes ago and I've just been informed, bu I suppose I'd pay Rose a visit another time…" I trail off, using my Slytherin cunning tactic to risk a chance to be with Rose.

"Oh, you can stay with her if you want. In the meantime, make her eat the soup, will you?" She pats my back enthusiastically and I nod again; my stomach quivers with both the excitement and anxiety.

I slowly push the door close with my body and stand there, observing Rose staring back at me for a second. We finally have a private moment again.

"Thanks for your concern, Malfoy,but I'd prefer to be alone." Rose sneers, and I'm surprised at her ability to pick a fight with me despite her vulnerable condition.

"Not until you finish that bowl of soup." I jerk my head toward the tray on the table. "Your dear grandma has specially requested me to make sure I have it empty." I slowly walk back to the couch without forgetting to shoot an irritated smirk at her. I've been playing this game for years.

"Please, don't flatter yourself too much. She just said that for the sake of being civil. Plus, I can take care of my own." Still laying, Rose waves her hand frantically.

"Weasley." I catch her fingers in the air and she blushes. "You have three options. First: I help you sit up and you feed yourself. Second: I help you sit up and I feed you. Third: I'll tell your grandma and she'll help you sit up and she'll feed you herself, with her scolding along the way."

Rose crinkles her nose and forces herself to sit up against the headboard. I am cut out to be a caregiver, aren't I? I move from the couch to the edge of her bed, arms reaching out to help her but she pushes them away dismissively.

"Thanks, Malfoy. I can handle myself."

I nod lightly and place the food tray on my lap. She reaches for the bowl of soup and takes down one spoon but she winces ever so lightly.

"Come on, you can do it." I say curtly, trying to keep a nonchalant tone. Rose swallows another two spoonful of soup then she mumbles. "I'm kinda woozy. Can we take a rest?"

I nod and put the tray on the night stand. She exhales deeply and squeezes her eyes shut as she lays down. I can see the dull ache from her weary features. My hands twitch to massage her forehead and help her relieve the headache, after all that's what I used to do when I was little and my mother was sick, but I just shove them in my pockets.

"You can leave. I'll finish the soup by myself." She says coldly.

I frown at Rose, vexed. Since I came here, she's been acting half pouting, half loathing my presence with an attitude. A bloke could only tolerate so much. "If you really hate that much, I promise to be forever out of your sight after we're done with this."

Rose slowly opens her eyes and gazes at me, defeated. Probably she has realized how much damage her words have done to me. "Merlin, I just don't want to bother you. Probably you have realized by now it'll take me an hour to eventually finish this food. Reckon you'd prefer to catch up with Al or Jason right now, eh?"

 _You're an idiot, Rose. I'd rather be here and make sure you eat than chitchat with the blokes I call my best mates._ I just stare back at her, my face impassive.

"I'm not in a hurry. Watching you suffer, on the other hand, makes my day." I smile, trying to lighten up the mood. _Sorry, Rose, I misinterpreted your good intention._

"Then suit yourself. We'll see in a minute who suffers more." Rose smirks right back at me.

She closes her eyes and lets out a breath; I wonder if the headache is still hammering her head or this is part of her game to make me suffer. I wait for roughly ten minutes then coax her again. "Come on, Weasley, let's finish the soup before it turns cold. You know I'm not old enough to cast a warming spell outside school."

Rose reluctantly props up and we start another attempt to make her swallow the food. Her eyes squint slightly as if she puts all the effort into eating. I press my lips hard, trying not to slip out a chuckle. I'll have her know that I will not melt onto the floor and let her have her way because of her dainty look right now. I'm a Slytherin. I will always complete the task I'm given, no matter what tactic I need to use. Our house motto has been 'the end justifies the means'.

"Half the bowl?" I examine the soup as she hands it back to me. "Now that's the Rose Weasley I know. Good girl."

"You sound like my grandfather." Rose rolls her eyes then lays down. Well, this one hits me rather hard, doesn't it?

"Sneer all you want, Weasley. This will be the only time you win a verbal fight with me, because I don't play against competitors who are not physically up to the game."

"Like I ever want to play a game with you." Rose squints her eyes and darts out her tongue. Even when she's weak, she's still this challenging, spirited little lioness. "Why don't you go pack up or do something and spare me the drama?"

I sigh. As if I would tell her I don't want to leave her. "Malfoys usually pack light and buy whatever they need at the location, you know."

"No, I don't. Because I have never been interested in the life of a Malfoy." Rose's words sting me the third times of the day. Roses do really have thorns, don't they?

"Anyway, it'd be half as fun when you're not there with us. I'll be miserable not having anyone to ridicule." I examine my manicure closely.

"Surely Jasmine will be more than happy to be in your company." She huffs and shrugs.

"Ah, Jasmine, the lovely bird. You see, the problem is, she's not you, Weasley."

I stop dead in the middle of my ongoing tease; my eyes widen in horror. Did I just accidentally tell Rose that Jasmine can't be compared to her?

I think so, judging by the blush on her cheeks.

"But really, I want you to get well so you could entertain me soon again. Now sit up. Let's finish the soup." I perch on the edge of her bed with the tray of food in my lap. Merlin, reckon I'll be as bossy and demanding as Grandma Weasley when I'm sixty.

"You'll never stop pestering me, won't you?" She huffs but listens to me anyway.

"Never." I beam at her and she beams back at me. My heart soars for the rare, purely blissful moment between us.

"Let's see." I pluck up the courage and touch Rose's forehead. With my experience taking care of a mother who more often than not gets sick, I know her temperature is rather high. And here I thought she's playing weak a little too good to keep this fun bickering going on. I mentally curse myself again for being so thoughtless. She must be a person who has a rather weak immune system, the kind of person that easily gets a fever and keeps you on the edge of the seat.

The door is flung open and Rose's parents, in their pyjamas, enter the room. I abruptly stand up and move aside. Mr. Weasley gazes at me questioningly while Mrs. Weasley chuckle lighty. "Hello, Scorpius. When did you come here?"

"An hour ago. I just heard about Rose so I reckoned I'd check on her." I explain rather anxiously.

"Of course. By the way, thank you for saving her life." Mrs. Weasley holds my hands firmly. The Vice Minister of Magic is holding my hands firmly. I clear my throat. "Please, don't mention it. No one would turn a blind eye to such situation."

"How are you feeling, cupcake?" Mr. Weasley walks over the bed and ruffles Rose's hair.

"I'm still slightly tired. With the urge to puke and visit the loo every now and then." She mumbles.

"Mr. Healer just owled me. He wants to make sure you'll take the diuretic and fever reducer medication as prescribed." Mrs. Weasley glances at Rose.

"He really enjoys my pain of visiting the loo a little too far, don't you think?" Rose groans.

Her dad chuckles but soon enough resumes his stern look. "Watch your mouth, Rose."

"Mom, could you help me to the loo?" Rose blushes.

I excuse myself and leave the room, giving Rose's family a private moment. My gang is gathering around the kitchen table, whereas the adults occupy the living room.

"She's…having a fever. I don't think she can make it tomorrow." I say, rather somberly.

"Besides uncle Ron and Hugo, you're the last one to accept the reality." Lily rolls her eyes.

"Too bad we'd have to leave without Rose." Genevie's words are like a bludger to my head.

"At least it's only three days. We'll be back before she knows it, and we'll bring her a lot of presents." Zabini mumbles. I send an irritated look his way. How could he act so casually when he won't see Rose for three days? Merlin, I only left Rose for less than forty-eight hours and I'm already a mess.

Remind me to ask Rose what she sees in him and tell her to look for a better boyfriend. Not that I'm betraying my best mate. It's just that, Rose deserves someone who cares about her being.

Suddenly, a parliament of owls swoop through living room and drop an array of brown packages on the coffee table, the carpeted floor and occasionally, Fred's head. He jumps in excitement. "The merchandises have arrived!"

And the living room bursts out with cheerful noises as if today were Christmas Day. James, Dominique and Louis skip down the fragile stairs to the mantelpiece. Grandpa Weasley and Mr. Potter emerge from the shed. Teddy and Victoire carry the twins on their arms, delightedly settle on the floor. Grandma Weasley joins the crowd with a huge jar of biscuits in her arms, and the gang I'm sitting with start to follow her to the living room.

I reluctantly get off my seat. It would be weird to sit here alone and look all gloomy but I'm really in no mood of trying on the Quidditch merchandise. Even more so, I'm intimidated by this family sometimes. I think about how there are only the three of us, my parents and I, gather for any holiday festivity, and involuntarily shudder. As more people from the garden, the backyard fill in the room, I lost count of the number. The incessant chatter grows louder and louder until it becomes almost impossible for me to hear the clicking sound of Rose's room.

I stood hesitantly at the base of the stairs and look up. Mr. Ron Weasley and his wife are the last two people to join the crowd.

"Are the caps here yet?" Rose's father eyes lit up as somebody throws a hat at him. "Brilliant!"

"Banners. Headbands. Blankets." Everyone passes around the various items, all in mixture of red and white color that resemble the uniform of the English National Quidditch Team. A number 7 and the word POTTER were embroidered in shiny blue silk threads.

"This will be the only time that I wear something that brands Potter, Harry." Rose's uncle George chuckles darkly and the rest of us nods approvingly. Albus, Lily and their father just stand there and smile coyly.

The living room serves as a grand buffet as Grandma Weasley and her daughter-in-laws start bringing food to the now-engorgioed-coffee table. I look nonchalantly to the sky outside the window, a dark blue spreads as far as the eye could see. Time passes by so fast that dinner is already served before I know, and I haven't even packed for the early trip tomorrow. I realize I've been postponing the task, because I can't still face the reality that I will go without Rose this time.

"Lily, could you go upstairs and check on Rose, see how she's doing?" I nudge Lily.

"Why don't you go and check on her yourself?" She squirks her eyebrows as if she knows my obsession, Rose that is.

"You know she hates me. Please, Lily." I clear my throat; Lily would be honored to know she is one of those very few people I ask for a favor.

Lily huffs but trudges up the stair. I sigh; Rose must have been very lonely being all by herself in a deserted room. Not that I mind the closed door; it's for her benefit to stay away from this maddening noise anyway. Yet if it were my mother, I would make sure no one barges in the room every ten minute or so and yell or talk loudly. Sick people need rest.

"Scorp. Come up here." Lily yells from above so I look up. Rose is hanging by her side, looking as pale as a ghost. I quickly bound upstairs and tend to them.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask.

"I want to be down there." Rose smiles coyly. "Help me get down, please? I'm a little light-headed when I have to stand up."

"You should rest." I sigh but oblige her anyway. I plan to scoop her up and carry her downstairs, that'd be the easiest way, but again I don't want to be hexed by Rose's father before I have the chance to see the World Cup, if I ever really wanted to attend a World Cup without Rose.

I wrap Rose's arm around my shoulder so that she could shift her weight on me. The other arm wrapping her waist, I carefully lead her down the steps, mind deliberately focuses on the task at hand than the realization that I have hugged Rose twice, the first time being I dragged her out of the water.

I'm too pathetic, aren't I? The only times I get to hug the girl I love is when I'm helping her.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" Rose's mother whips around and gives us a concerning look. Her father stares at me with an unreadable expression like he once did this morning.

"I want to join you guys. It's so quiet up there." Rose mumbles. Maybe I was wrong, Rose is a Weasley after all. She loves the chaos.

"Help her lie on the couch, Ron." Grandpa Weasley instructs, so Mr. Weasley takes Rose from me and settles her on one end of the engorgioed couch.

"So except Aunt Ginny, is everyone here?" Rose's face lit up delightedly, though I can see the heat radiating from her cerulean eyes. I feel an urge to scowl her then carry her upstairs and demand her to rest before putting a damp cloth on her forehead.

"Hey, do you think she's strong enough to be here?" I whisper to Hugo, who's standing next to me.

"No. But I don't think she'll succumb to be stuck up there. She's as stubborn as my mother." Hugo mutters.

"You're a little obsessed with my cousin, don't you think?" Albus mumbles to my ears.

"What are you talking about? She's a Weasley. I'm a Malfoy. That would never happen." I glare at Al, blatantly lying.

"Really, because you've been babbling non-stop about Rose. Could we focus our spirit on Quidditch, for once?" He rolls his eyes.

"Percy, Audrey and the kids will travel directly to France. So will Bill and Fleur and Charlie." Mr. Potter answers Rose.

"Feeling any better, Rosie?" Grandma Weasley perches on the couch and touches her forehead.

"Yes, I am. Can we not talk about my fever now, Grandma?" Rose smiles coyly. I can tell she feels slightly uncomfortable being the center of the attention. "Oi, James, throw me the blanket, will you?"

Rose raises her arm and catches the blanket Fred throws at her. She wraps it around her petite frame and beams at everyone. "This will come in handy when I stay at home."

Fred finally unpacks the last and largest package of all. T-shirts in a variety of size, all with the bold '7-POTTER' prints on the front and the back. "Onesies for the twins!" James roars and Teddy catches the clothing flying his way.

"Too tight for me." I hear Grandpa Weasley groans as he puts on the shirt.

"Yours is in size XL, Grandpa." Hugo hands him a larger one.

"One for each of you, with my mother's name on it." Albus smirks mischievously as he shoves the shirt to Zabini and me.

"This should fit you, Hermione." I peer at Rose's parents. Her father is placing the shirt on her mother's body and sending an affectionate glance at her. Suddenly, he grimaces and pats his forehead. "Oh, wait, I forgot. You'd be wearing suits and behaving and waving cheerfully from the VIP post." He beams.

"Ron…" Mrs. Weasley stutters. "I'm not going tomorrow. You all have a great time. I'm gonna be looking after Rose."

"What? Bloody hell, no." Mr. Weasley shakes his head resolutely. "You can't not show up, Hermione. You're invited by the World Cup Federation to represent England." Everyone falls into silence at the rising conflict. I inhale deeply, sensing something huge is bound to happen.

"Well, Rose is sick and I need to take care of her." Mrs. Weasley says sternly.

"I'll stay home and look after her, 'Mione." Mr. Weasley mumbles, but I could feel a slight deflation in his voice.

"Mom, Dad, I'm recovering very well. I can take care of myself." Rose groans; her croaky voice convinces everyone otherwise.

"No, you'll not be here alone." Her parents growl at her in unison.

"Listen, Ron." Mrs. Weasley sighs. "You're the biggest Quidditch fan I've ever known. You'll enjoy the event much more than I do. I can always let them know I have a family emergency."

" 'Mione, you'd be giving a speech on behalf of England. You need to be there and raise the National Team's spirit!" Mr. Weasley waves his hand frantically, his face heated up. I could see where Rose get her adorable flush from. Not that her father is anything remotely adorable right now in my eyes, mind you.

"Hermione, Ron is right. Everyone in England team is counting for your presence. Ginny is looking forward to see you as well. You can't not go." Grandpa Weasley reasons.

"And Ron, you're a crazy fan of Quidditch. You may as well go. I'll take care of Rose for you two." Grandma Weasley insists, and everyone gasps.

"Mum, you're the head cook of the family. How can you not be there?" Rose's uncle George mumbles to her ear.

"Mum, thank you but…" Rose's father stutters. "she's our daughter. We are responsible of her."

"Mom, Dad, I can be here by myself. You'll only go for three days, and I have plenty of food in the fridge, and I'm recovering very well." Rose growls.

"Rose, this is not something for you to negotiate." Arms crossing, her mother glares at her.

"I don't. Dad promised that if I am recovering well, he'll let me stay home alone. My fever has subsided from 101.2 to 100.6!"

Wow, that's pretty high fever, I mentally take note. Remind me to tell Rose to put on a damp cloth when this argument is over.

"How could you promise her such thing, Ron?" Her mother narrows eyes at Mr. Weasley.

"Argh, I didn't, okay? Now, this is not something to debate. I will stay home. There will always be another World Cup to attend."

I glance at Mr. Weasley with admiration. I've read about how he shows his true Gryffindor traits in times of crisis from the updated version of Hogwarts: A History. He always put his loved ones first. He shows true loyalty and bravery, even when he has to suffer.

"Ron, I want you to enjoy this time with your family. You've been really busy training aurors since February. This may be the only chance you truly get some fun." Mrs. Weasley mumbles, defeated.

" 'Mione, it's not that exciting anymore when you're not there with me. Might as well stay home and take care of Rose while you do your job. Like I said, there'll always be another World Cup." He says, deflated.

Hugo scoffs. His face burns like a red tomato at the grand cheesy display.

Rose huffs. "So Dad, you're staying because it won't be fun without Mum anyway. But if you let me be here by myself, you both will have fun as you originally planned."

"Rose, you're not staying by yourself. End of discussion." Mr. Weasley glares at her.

I glance at Rose then at her parents. Something dawns on my mind. Mr. Weasley was right; it's not that exciting anymore when the one you love is not there with you.

I pluck up all the courage I never have (since I'm not a Gryffindor) to declare it loudly, "I…Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I will stay and look after Rose-" realizing it's more of statement than a request, I adjust, "-if you let me, of course." then gulp audibly.

All the stares shift toward me, and I reluctantly become the center of attention. Hearts pounding in my chest, I dart my eyes to Rose. Her face blushes up and her breath quickens. She looks just as dumbstruck as everyone else.

"Mate, are you kidding?" Albus mumbles to my ears.

"He's not kidding, Al." I can hear Genevie's whisper.

"Um, Malfoy, I appreciate the incentive but…we'll handle the situation ourselves." I can see Mr. Weasley gulping as hard as I did.

"Hey mate, it's a one of a lifetime chance to see the England team play from vicinity and with my Mum in the team." Albus chances a tease to light up the tension.

"I know…I just…" I don't know how to explain this to all of the Weasleys. I look up to Rose's mother expectantly.

"Scorpius." She clears her throat. "Are you sure you want to stay here? Albus is right, you kids love Quidditch…" She trails off, unsure what to say.

"I'm pretty sure. I haven't packed my luggage anyway. Might as well stay here." My ears burn in embarrassment at my own lame excuse.

"You trust our daughter in the bloke's hand, 'Mione?" Mrs. Weasley mutters in his breath, trying not to offend me.

"Err, yes…" Mrs. Weasley's eyes' widen, she bites her lips uncomfortably and exchanges a knowing look with her husband before slowly diverting her gaze to me "Scorpius's a good boy. Albus and Hugo speak highly of him. And he saved Rose from drowning, didn't he?" They're trying hard to come up with a solution without letting me down, I could tell.

"Uncle Ron, Scorpius has taken care of his mother a few times when she's sick and his father's on the business trips. He's a perfect caregiver." I glance at Lily, wonder where she gets these details of me, but feeling grateful nonetheless. "Plus, if England loses on the semi-final match you all can come back the second day." She smiles wholeheartedly.

"Bugger, Lil! England's not gonna lose." A few voices groans.

"Okay, if they win the Semifinal, you can still come back after the celebration on the second day, check on Rose for a few hours then leave, and you'll still be there watching my Mum play on the final match!" She's really witty, isn't she?

"Well, I suppose Lily's right. As long as someone is here with Rose, I'm alright. Eventually it's all up to her then." Mrs. Weasley glances at Rose, who's still blushing red to the tip of her ears. "Who do you want to be with you, Rose?"

I shift uncomfortably between my legs, every nerve throbs to a savage beat. After all, waiting for Rose's decision is even more dreadful than her parents' approval.

Rose looks panic stricken. I could see the burden in her eyes. She is weighing carefully her words, either to sod me off without offending me publicly, or sending her parents away without admitting that she prefers my presence.

Merlin, what did I get myself into? Is this the moment when I have to come to terms that I am a helpless, pathetic bloke who's in love with a girl who truly, absolutely despise me?

My shoulders stiffen in knots of tension. Suddenly, I dread the voice I am usually fond of listening to more than ever.

"Mom, dad." Rose gulps. "I've always wanted you two to enjoy this short vacation to the full extent. You have taken care of me really well for the last two days, and I'm recovering. I'm okay with Scorpius staying. I will owl you or send a patronus immediately if I need something." Rose answers clearly, each of her words lifts a weight in my heart that I'm not even aware of its existence.

"Okay, then." Mrs. Weasley nods.

"Make sure you rest and do not engage in any other activity." Mr. Weasley glares at Rose. Her mother smacks his arm lightly.

"Dad, I can barely stand. I will not engage in any other activity other than eating or sleeping." She scoffs, embarrassment plastered on her face.

"Oi! It's all set then! Let's all clean up and go to bed soon. We'll depart very early in the morning!" Grandma Weasley yells. She winks at me when I look at her.

"How early?" James asks.

"Five in the morning, if you don't want to miss The Grand Tailgate." Mr. Potter says.

The crowd quickly dissolves, leaving only food spills and biscuit crumbles on the floor. Mr. Ron Weasley jerks his head to the front yard. "A word with you, Malfoy?"

I nod and gulp audibly. If there are hybrid houses in Hogwarts I should be sorted in Gryfferin for my audacity.

"Mr. Weasley." I say curtly as I catch up his steps. Hands folding behind his back, he looks up to the starry night.

"Malfoy, I haven't thanked you personally for saving my daughter." Well, that's not the venue I thought we're heading.

"Please, don't mention it, sir." I mumble. "You'd do the same if you were in the situation."

Turning to look at me, he sighs. "Malfoy, I've seen the incident from Hugo's point of view. You're a brave and respectable young man. I trust my daughter in your hand this time. Don't let me down."

"I won't." I say sternly.

"I just have one advice for you. You two are sixteen. Respect each other, and keep whichever feelings and emotions you have pure and bright, and you'll thank yourself five years down the line. A flower only blooms with the right watering, and the right timing."

"I will take note, Mr. Weasley."

"Good. Other than that, thank you for deciding to stay. Hermione and I will make sure we'll enjoy our vacation to the fullest." He smiles at me, and all the tension disappears.

We walk back inside the Burrow and Rose is already upstairs. Zabini trudges toward me and pats my shoulder. "Very bold and daring, mate." I roll my eyes and growl at him. Isn't he supposed to be the one who worries about Rose? Very well then, give it three days and I'll make Rose change her mind about considering Zabini as a boyfriend.

"Uncle Ron may trust you, but I don't." Albus glares at me, his foot tapping on the floor impatiently. "Since when you fancied my cousin?"

"I don't." I blatantly lie; I'm a Slytherin anyway.

"Well then how'd you explain the tears when she was drowning?"

"Because I have a big heart. You should wonder why you didn't shed a tear for her instead." I mumble.

"And now, staying to take care of Rose Weasley? What are you and Jasmine then?" Albus narrows his eyes.

"Friends. Close friends. We get along because our parents know each other anyway." I sigh.

"Then explain to me why she's crying in Genevie's arms upstairs, in our room, if you two are just friends?" I forget Albus is just as a dangerous Slytherin as I am.

"I might have kissed her once….on your birthday party, when we danced, under alcohol influence."

Zabini rolls his eyes. He knows better than picking a side between his two best mates.

"Did you hear what you just said, Scorp? You said you kissed Jasmine once, you said you don't fancy Rose, then why the hell do you volunteer to take care of her?" Al asks coldly.

"I…"

"Listen Scorp, three of us agreed to not stick our noses in one another's romantic business, so I'll let you sort it out on your own. But if you ever hurt Rose, remember, it's not just me, it's twenty-five of my family avada-ing you."

"Message received, loud and clear." I gulp.

I decide to check on Jasmine the first thing and apologize to her like a respectable man that Rose's father suggested. I haven't violated her in any way; the boldest thing I've ever done was kissing her when we both downed a few of Firewhiskeys. I kissed her because, well, she was gazing at me with her yearning blue eyes, and under the heavy influence of alcohol I thought she was Rose, whose eyes share the same intense cerulean color.

Sighing, I knock on the boys' door (Yes, Genevie and Jasmine are occupying it), ready to receive some hexes from Jasmine and maybe a few howlers from her parents and my parents. It's the cost a bloke has to pay to be with his true love, I reckon.

"Go away, Scorp. She doesn't want to talk to you now."

I trudge downstairs and eye at my best mates apologetically. "I'm sorry that we'd have to sleep in the living room tonight."

"Figured." Zabini casually uncrosses his arms and lays sprawled on the couch. Albus still stares at me.

"If she doesn't want to talk to me, I'll make myself clear after she comes back from the World Cup, okay?"

"Fine." Al says then throws himself unceremoniously on the second couch. Great. That means I'll have to sleep on the floor.

But the fact that I'll be in skin-contact with this ancient, dusty, barely-Scourgified carpet is not as distressing as it may seem anymore, now that another idea has completely taken over my mind.

Rose Weasley doesn't hate me as much as I thought.

And I might have a shot at her.

* * *

 _Pssst! Pssstt! Yes, that's you, dear reader! Leave me a review please? I'd like to know if you enjoyed this chapter. It means a lot to me!_


End file.
